Prisionera de Draco Malfoy
by xlspx
Summary: Después de terminar su 5to año, Ginny se siente devastada por haber terminado su amor con Potter. No encuentra solución a su vida. Pero un Mortifago la secuestra. Él es Draco Malfoy. La chica se enamorará de esa persona pero le jurará venganza. DXG
1. Chapter 1

Título: Prisionera de Draco Malfoy 

**Género:** Romance.

**Protagonistas:** Draco Malfoy y Ginny Weasley.

**Fecha de inicio:** viernes, 22 de junio de 2007 18:17:04

**Edades:** ATP 

**Resumen:** Después de terminar su quinto año, Ginny se siente devastada por haber terminado su amor con Potter. No encuentra solución a su vida. Pero, en el casamiento de su hermano, un Mortifago la secuestra. Él es Draco Malfoy. La chica se enamorará de esa persona pero le jurará venganza. Una venganza que dolerá demasiado y con mucha gente inocente de por medio.

**1**

Sácame de esta realidad 

Ginny Weasley miró a su alrededor sabiendo que estaba haciendo muy mal en odiar esa boda. Pero no podía soportarlo ni ocultarlo. Todos parecían muy felices y contentos. No soportaba ver a Ron y a Hermione mirándose tímidamente. Harry distraído pensando en el color del cielo. Fleur molesta pensando en su boda, en su vestido, en su novio, en todo. Bill escondiéndose de todos. No querían que vieran como había quedado.

Ginny ya no encontraba su lugar en el mundo. Sentía que no servía para nada y que jamás iba a encontrarlo. Harry pasaba horas mirando el cielo y Ginny horas intentando alentarlo. Estaba aún lastimada por lo que había sucedido el último día en Hogwarts.

Se miró a un espejo y ella misma se sorprendió. Tenía un vestido de dos piezas. Una hermosa blusa blanca llena de volados y una pollera blanca, algo larga, con los mismos flecos.

Fue hacia el jardín y no se sorprendió al verlo. Muchísima gente hablaba y esperaba ansiosa la entrada de la rubia. Había muchos franceses. Había muy pocos Weasley. Todo parecía estar muy tranquilo. Vio a Harry sentado hablando con Hermione. Estaba hermoso, según ella. Hermione tenía un vestido azul corto.

Fleur entró minutos después. Un vestido perfecto llevaba puesto. Bill estaba a su lado con la mascara que ocultaba parte de su rostro deformado.

La pelirroja se acomodó un mechón rojo mientras que entraba a la boda con la hermanita de Fleur, Gabrielle. Cuando estaba por llevarle el anillo a Bill... un ruido se escuchó. Ginny vio a Harry sacar su varita asustado y mirar hacia todos lados. Todos corrían. Ginny sintió que alguien la tomaba de los brazos y la inmovilizaba con un hechizo. Después sintió sueño... mucho sueño.

-¡Vamos despierta!—gritó una voz que ella conocía.

Un frío helado se estrechó con su rostro. Ginny abrió los ojos marrones horrorizada. Una figura delgada cubierta en una capa negra la miraba. Dos lámparas grises la miraban. Ginny intentó moverse pero sintió que sus manos estaban pegadas a la pared. No era así. Unas cadenas salían de la pared y agarraban las muñecas de la chica.

-¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me has atrapado? ¿Qué te he hecho?—le preguntó Ginny sintiendo helada el agua y como las gotas caían de su rostro.

-Eres parte de la Orden del Fénix.

-Tengo apenas 16 años. ¿Piensas que puedo participar de ella? Ni siquiera Harry Potter participa de ella. ¿Quién eres? ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré aquí?—le interrogó ella enojada y respondiendo mal. El hombre sacó su varita y lanzó un grito. Ginny sintió un golpe en el estómago que jamás olvidó.

-Aquí yo hago las preguntas, _Pecas_. Te quedarás el tiempo que yo quiera. Y si te comportas mal... sufrirás—le dijo el hombre con una voz que ella conocía pero no podía recordar de donde.

-De acuerdo. Sólo te quiero decir que nadie está interesado en mí. Mis padres no se preocuparán. Harry Potter no se preocupará. Secuestraste a la persona incorrecta. Yo no soy importante. Nadie me quiere. Puedo estar aquí meses, años... pero jamás sucederá nada—le respondió Ginny recibiendo el mismo trato de antes. Ella empezó a llorar de dolor.

-Entonces tendré que usarte para otra cosa, mi vida—le dijo él y se marchó haciendo mucho ruido.

Ginny intentó estirarse hacia la puerta pero nada sucedió. Dejó colgar su cuerpo con las cadenas. No tendría que haber hablado. Tal vez se hubiese salvado y ahora su mente descansaría en paz.

¿Descansar en paz? Estaba atrapada en una especie de celda, con cadenas en los brazos y sola. Ni siquiera veía sus pies en la oscuridad.

¿Quién era ese hombre? Su voz sonaba tan conocida. Y esos ojos grises claros. ¿Quién era? Pensó en todas las personas que conoció con esos ojos pero nada salió de su mente. Tal vez no podía pensar.

¿La estarían buscando? ¿Alguien se había dado cuenta de su ausencia? Ginny empezó a llorar sin entenderse ni siquiera a si misma. ¡Ojalá ese hombre estuviera hablando con ella!

-Te traje comida—le dijo el hombre después de dos horas. Ginny ya no sabía en que pensar. Su mente había pensado en todos los temas posibles.

-Gracias. Pensé que no iba a comer.

-Por ahora no has cometido ningún delito. Esperemos que no lo hagas jamás—le dijo sentándose en frente de ella. Ginny intentó comer pero recordó que tenía los brazos atrapados—. Podrías comer con los pies.

-No me importa comer... sólo te pido que al menos bajes un poco estás cadenas. Quiero sentarme en el suelo por lo menos—le dijo ella con el rostro triste. Él la ayudó y las cadenas, por arte de magia, bajaron para que pudiera tocar el suelo—. ¿Eres un Mortifago?

-Si.

-¿Hace mucho?

-No.

-¿Hace cuanto?

-Basta de preguntas—le respondió algo enojado.

-¿No te gusta hablar? ¿Conoces Hogwarts? ¿Has ido alguna vez? ¿De que casa eras?—le preguntó compulsivamente. Él bufó furioso—. ¡Oye! ¡Hace dos horas que estoy aquí hablando conmigo misma! ¡Al menos habla algo conmigo! ¡Un poco!

-Fui a Hogwarts hasta 6to... después me hice Mortifago.

-¿Me dejarás libre para ir a Hogwarts?—le preguntó Ginny esperanzada.

-No.

-Al menos algo bueno haces.

-¡No bromees conmigo!—se quejó él enojado levantándose. Ginny se estiró y le pegó un puntapié. El chico cayó al suelo y su capa se movió. Y ella pudo ver sus ojos grises... y su cabello dorado.

-¡Eres Draco Malfoy!


	2. Atrapada con el enemigo

**2**

Atrapada con el enemigo 

-Ahora lo sabes, _Pecas_.

-¿_Pecas_? ¿Por qué _pecas_? Eres el primero que lo dice—le dijo Ginny algo enojada. No sabía que hacer. Estaba atrapada con Draco Malfoy.

Draco se acercó a Ginny y ella no tuvo la oportunidad de moverse. Él se acercó a su oído y le susurró lentamente:

-Y él último. Yo quería que murieras sin saber quien era tu asesino. Ahora lo sabes—le dijo un Malfoy enojado. Ginny giró su rostro y no le respondió a ninguna pregunta que él le hizo. Cuando estuvieron una hora en silencio, él se animó a preguntar.

-¿No vas a hablarme? ¿No era que necesitabas hablar con alguien?

-Hable o no hablé contigo terminarás golpeándome o violándome—dijo una Ginny irónica y con otra voz. Parecía triste o enojada.

-¿Alguien te ha dicho que eres buena en Adivinación?—le preguntó acariciando el rostro de la pelirroja. Ginny se fue hacia atrás con rapidez—. Ya me estás cansando. No te atrape para que te quejes.

-Entonces... ¿Para que me atrapaste? Dímelo, Malfoy.

-Para matarte... y que Potter venga por ti.

-No vendrá.

-¿No vendrá? Voy a lastimarte tanto que vendrá corriendo al oír tus gritos, pelirroja—amenazó Draco mirando sus ojos grises. La miró intensamente. No podía creer que en los ojos marrones de la chica no hubiera nada de miedo.

-No te tengo miedo, Malfoy.

-Deberías—susurró y se marchó furioso.

Ginny furiosa le dio un puntapié a la comida dándose cuenta de que se había equivocado. Pero era verdad. No tenía miedo, ni un poco. Draco jamás le dio miedo. Suspiró y se quedó pensando.

-¿La vas a seguir teniendo ahí por mucho tiempo?

-¿Te interesa? Yo elegí tenerla. Sé que llegará Potter y será nuestra venganza—le dijo Malfoy a su amigo. Su verdadero amigo de la infancia. Él que decidió ser Mortifago mucho más temprano que él.

-¿Estás seguro?

-No empieces con tus preguntas, Jeremy—le dijo Malfoy furioso tomando un té. Jeremy era un hombre de unos 20 años. Ojos color negros, cabello marrón claro y, lo más interesante o sorprendente, era una cicatriz en su cuello que le había hecho Lucius Malfoy. El padre de su mejor amigo.

-¿Te dijo algo de Potter?

-Sí, que a él no le interesa la seguridad de ella. Pero tiene familia... y la familia está dentro de la maldita orden. Podremos atraparlos.

-¿Y como sabes que podrán aparecer en la puerta de NUESTRO cuartel? Tal vez no la quieren en realidad, Malfoy... tal vez secuestraste a la enana en vano—le hizo pensar Jeremy. Draco se sentó en frente de él.

-No lo sé. Todavía no quiero pensar en nada. Pero era maldita pelirroja me saca los sentidos. ¡No me tiene miedo! Me mira desafiante... y eso me perturba.

-Te vas a terminar enamorando de la pelirroja, amigo.

-Yo no me enamoro, Jeremy, lo sabes más que nadie—le recordó Malfoy enojándose con la ingenuidad de su mejor amigo. Se levantó y se marchó a su cuarto.

Malfoy desde hacia un año se escondía en un cuartel que su padre le había proporcionado cuando escapó de Hogwarts. Por su cabeza pasaban millones de cosas por lograr. No quería estar ahí escondido del mundo. Y, ese mismo día, llevó una compañía más que Jeremy. Su mejor amigo hacía misiones muy seguido y no iba al cuartel. Pero Ginny... estaba dándole vida a esa casa. ¿O le estaba dando vida a Malfoy?

-¡Era hora! ¿Te acordaste que tienes a una joven aprisionada en tu sótano?

Esa fue la pregunta de Ginny cuando la puerta se abrió y entró Draco. Habían pasado dos días desde que la vio por última vez. Ginny moría de hambre. Draco por suerte le llevó comida y pensaba darle él de comer.

-No estás en un sótano. Estas en una habitación. Si quieres tener algo conmigo puedo desatarte y te mostrare que en la oscuridad hay una cama—le dijo mientras que con un tenedor le daba comida. Ginny, se puso roja de furia, y le escupió la comida. Draco se limpió lentamente.

-No tendrás nada de mí, hurón.

-Y no tendrás comida de mí, Pecas.

-Puedo vivir sin comer. No seré tu esclava, Malfoy. Deja de jugar con mis sentimientos. La comida no me interesa. Prefiero morir de hambre antes de que tocarte—le dijo Ginny furiosa. Pero dentro de ella... quería llorar de dolor. Estaba asustada.

-No sabes lo que te pierdes, Pecas.

Se acercó a ella y la besó. Lo que sorprendió a Malfoy es que Ginny respondió el beso. Malfoy se alejó contento pero se sorprendió al ver la cara de asco de la pelirroja.

-Muchas veces escuché a mis compañeras hablar de que besabas como los Dioses... ¿Eso era? Me decepcionas tanto, Malfoy.

El rubio abrió los ojos sorprendido y alterado. Levantó la mano y le pegó una bofetada. Ginny lo miró victoriosa. Ya no le importaba el dolor que le causó esa bofetada. Se sentía victoriosa y su valentía volvió.

-Eres tan débil, Malfoy. Te duele que te diga que no besas bien... no me imagino cuando te diga que eres el peor teniendo sexo.

Malfoy se dio vuelta furioso y se marchó. Dejó la comida en el suelo haciendo reír a Ginny. Ahora llegaba un nuevo desafío. Intentar hacer que sus pies suban ese plato a su boca. Pateó la comida sabiendo que era imposible.

-¡Me tienes cansado! ¡Tu no mandas aquí! ¡Yo soy el que te capturó y puedo matarte en cualquier momento, nenita! ¡Soy yo el que manda! ¡Soy el que tiene la varita!—le gritó cuando entró horas después furioso. Ginny no se rió pero tampoco respondió—. ¡Habla! ¡Vamos! ¡Pasas horas hablando y ahora te quedas en silencio!

-Si no me alimento no hablo.

-¡Te traje comida de nuevo! ¡No quiero que te mueras de hambre! ¡Es divertido verte sufrir!—le gritó él furioso. Ginny se reía de la actitud del chico.

-No quiero, _Draco_.

-¿Draco? **¡ME LLAMO MALFOY! ¡¿CUÁNDO LO VAS A ENTENDER?! ¡YO SOY TU SECUESTRADOR! ¡TENME RESPETO!**

-¡No te lo tendré! ¡No me importa que no me alimentes! ¡No te lo daré!

Draco, furioso ante la respuesta y la repentina pelea, le lanzó una maldición. Las palabras Crucio salieron de su boca sin querer decirlas. Era como si otra fuerza lo manipulara. Al ver a Ginny lastimada... retrocedió y se marchó asombrado de sus actos.

-No tenemos noticias de ella. Todos creen que puede estar en peligro... en el cuartel de los Mortifagos. Ya que la magia no llega a rastrearla. No debes preocuparte, Molly. Ella es fuerte.

-¡Pero no es tan fuerte como ellos, Arthur!—exclamó la Señora Weasley llorando y abrazando a su esposo.

Hermione, al mismo tiempo, abrazaba a Ron. Ellos se habían puesto la capa invisible para investigar, o mejor dicho espiar, a los señores Weasley. Sabían que nadie les diría las nuevas novedades. Hermione se dio cuenta que era mejor no haberlo hecho.

-Vamos a dormir, Molly. Será lo mejor—susurró Arthur saliendo de la cocina. Hermione, cuando escuchó la puerta, empezó a llorar con más fuerza.

-Hermione... no llores. Sabes... que Ginny logrará escapar—intentó animarla Ron. Ella se dio cuenta a quien estaba abrazando con tanta rapidez que la oscuridad tapó su rubor.

-Perdona. Me siento tan mal que a veces exploto—susurró ella secándose las lágrimas con la manga de su blusa. Ron tomó su muñeca y ambos salieron al jardín. Ahí estaba Harry esperándolos.

-¿Y?

-Lo único que se sabe de ella es que está en un cuartel Mortifago ya que la magia no llega a rastrearla—le informó Ron por que Hermione lloraba en silencio. Ella se sentó en el suelo mirando la luna.

-No puedo seguir haciendo esto. ¡Estamos espiando a personas que saben menos que nosotros! ¡Tenemos que espiar a McGonagall! ¡O a Remus!—les exclamó Harry entusiasmado.

-¿Crees que ellos no se darán cuenta?

-¡Claro que no! Y además... tenemos que empezar la búsqueda de Voldemort. ¡Pronto empezará el colegio y no quiero ir, lo saben!

-Pero, Harry. Hogwarts es Hogwarts. Debemos ir... lo sabes—le recordó Hermione mirándolo desde su posición—. Es lo que Ginny quisiera. Ella sabía lo que tramabas y no le gustaba para nada.

-¡Para ti Hogwarts es una cosa! ¡Pero para mí ya no tiene sentido ir!

-¡Tú mismo dijiste que Hogwarts era como tu hogar!—le gritó Hermione furiosa. Ron se dio cuenta de que esa discusión despertaría a toda la familia.

-¡Eso era cuando estaba Dumbledore! ¡Ahora no me interesa Hogwarts! Soy mayor de edad y puedo usar la magia. Me vengaré de Dumbledore, de Sirius y de mis padres. ¡Tú también lo harías, Hermione!

-¡No! Por que sé que hay gente que me quiere y que teme por mí. Sobre todo cuando esa gente está cuidándome y dando su vida por mi seguridad. ¡Piénsalo un poco, Harry! ¡Toda la orden piensa en tu seguridad! ¿Y que haces en cambio? ¡Te entregas al enemigo!—le gritó Hermione, como si siempre hubiese querido decir eso.

-No hay nada que me interese en Hogwarts. Antes estaba Dumbledore... que me quería como un hijo... antes estaba Ginny. Pero ahora ni siquiera eso...

-Gracias, Harry—dijo ella con ironía levantándose—. Gracias por confirmarme que no nos querías.

Ron se quedó asombrado pero se dio cuenta que Hermione quería decir eso desde que llegaron de Hogwarts. Harry hizo un chasquido con la lengua.

-Ella tiene razón—se animó a decir Ron—. Estás haciendo las cosas mal, Harry.

-Ya entiendo por que quieren volver a Hogwarts. Para concretar lo que nunca pasó en 6 años. ¡Ve en busca del amor, Ron, yo voy en busca de justicia!

Ron vio como Harry se machaba y suspiró furioso. Ahora estaban todos peleados. ¿Qué sería de la vida de Ginny?

Ginny abrió lo ojos cuando una luz intensa la cubrió. Sorprendida ante el cambio, sonrió. Draco estaba abriendo la única que ventana. ¡Veía el sol! Y también veía la habitación. ¡Que hermosa era! Tenía una cama con cuatro pilares y de dos plazas. No parecía estar sucia pero parecía estar sin uso. Otra puerta conducía a un baño. Ella se enojó cuando se dio cuenta de lo mucho que él le mintió.

-¿Te gusta?

-¡Me encanta! Que hermoso verano...

-Disfrútalo todo lo que puedas ya que no lo verás más, Pecas—le dijo él amargamente.

Ginny no se inmuto. Estaba mirando otra cosa. El rostro de Draco, a pesar de una nueva y extraña cicatriz, era hermoso. Se había dejado el cabello largo y brillaba muchísimo con el sol. Se dejaba unos cabellos caer sobre el rostro. Tenía ojeras y los ojos muy cansados. Y una extraña y nueva barba dorada que parecía desalineada.

-¿Quieres que te afeite la barba nueva?—bromeó ella. Draco la miró pero no se rió. Se acercó a ver el rostro de la chica—. ¿Tengo monos?

-Estás pálida.

-Intento copiarte—bromeó ella pero se sentía mal. Le dolían los brazos y no podía soportar tanta hambre. Sentía las defensas bajas y que el cuerpo no le respondía.

-En serio, Pecas... estás muy pálida. ¿Te sientes bien?

-¡Ahora te vienes a preocupar por mi, cobarde! Hace una semana que no me alimentas y llevo como dos semanas aquí adentro. ¡Me dices que no hay baño y la mayor parte del tiempo soporto mi ganas de hacer necesidades...! ¡Y allí hay un baño! Ya no siento las piernas... ni los brazos... ya no...

-¡Pecas!—gritó Draco cuando ella se desmayó. Él le sacó mágicamente las cadenas y notó que ella había intentando sacárselas tanto que le apretaban. Eso le estaba haciendo perder la circulación.

Tomó a la chica en sus brazos y la llevó hacia la cama. Cuando apenas la recostó, la pelirroja abrió los ojos y lo empujo. Draco cayó dolorido al suelo mientras que Ginny corría hacia la puerta. Él sacó su varita y le lanzó un conjuro a la puerta.

Ginny salió disparada ante una descarga eléctrica al tocar el picaporte. Cayó al suelo dolorida. Draco la siguió y cayó sobre su cuerpo. Ginny gritó dolorida ante eso.

-¿No era que se sentías mal?—le preguntó él acercándose a su rostro.

-Me siento horrible pero aún conservo fuerzas para escaparme de este infierno, huroncito—le respondió ella llena de maldad. Draco tomó con fuerza sus muñecas y las puso en el suelo. Con fuerza empezó a apretarlas. Ginny gritó de dolor pero se apresuro y le pegó un puntapié en la ingle. Draco se alejó dolorido pero volvió a aprisionar a Ginny, cuando ella intentó escaparse de nuevo.

-¿Te dolió?

-No.

-Ahora me doy cuenta que no tienes nada debajo de esos pantalones... por eso no te dolió—se rió ella ante ese comentario. Draco dejó escapar una gran carcajada.

-¿Me estás provocando? ¿Quieres saberlo? No tengo problema en mostrártelo, chiquilla—le dijo él divertido. Ginny hizo cara de asco. Vio de lejos, en el bolsillo del chico, su varita. Ella, con toda la poca fuerza que le quedaba, dio vuelta el cuerpo de Draco, quedando ella arriba.

-Vamos... demuéstrame lo que en verdad sabes, Malfoy. No vuelvas a decepcionarme—le dijo ella sonriente e hizo algo que jamás esperó de ella. Estaba actuando por impulsos, y no sabía que hacía. Inclinó su rostro, puso sus manos en el cuello del chico y buscó los labios de Draco, que la besaron vorazmente. Ella misma quedó sorprendida por el beso, pero con rapidez perdió los sentidos.

Cuando Draco puso sus manos debajo del vestido de Ginny, ella reaccionó y recordó por que lo había besado. Intentó sacar su mano del cuello de Draco sin que se diera cuenta. Sacó, muy lentamente, la varita del bolsillo del Mortifago.

Se levantó con rapidez y fue corriendo hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó, con su varita en la mano, sintió que las fuerzas le fallaban y se desmayó finalmente. Draco se sentó en el suelo y esperó unos segundos inseguro. Pero cuando ella no despertó, la ayudó a recostarla en la cama.

-Pasa, Ron—le dijo Hermione mientras que ordenaba su cama. Ron entró a la habitación que solían compartir Hermione y Ginny. Eso le dolió muchísimo pero ignoró todo y miró a Hermione.

-Disculpa... no pude venir a la noche. Pensé que querías estar sola—se disculpó Ron. Hermione lo miró y se rió.

-No es necesario que siempre me cuides.

-No pensé que fuera así... yo quiero cuidarte, Hermione. Ayer Harry también se enojó conmigo... y quisiera que nos amiguemos. Por que él me dijo cosas tontas... que no tienen razón... pero yo aún lo quiero.

-Pero yo no.

Ginny abrió los ojos sintiéndose mucho mejor. Sobre todo por que sentía que despertaba en otra posición. No podía creer que su cabeza estuviera bajo una almohada y que fuera cubierta por mantas.

-¿Piensas seguir golpeándome?—le preguntó Ginny al rubio. Ella sabía que él estaba a su lado—. Por que si es así... estoy preparada.

-No, no lo estás. Siéntate en la cama así puedes comer un poco—le rogó Draco. Ella se levantó con pocas fuerzas y Draco le puso una bandeja en las piernas de la chica.

-¿A que se debe esto? ¿qué hice?

-Me besaste. Si me sigues besando te dejaré la cama... y sigues "más allá" te quedarás a vivir en MI cama—bromeó él. Ginny comía y no le prestaba atención.

-Prefiero volver a las cadenas entonces.

-¿Por qué te niegas, Pecas? Sé que te gusto. El beso no lo olvido. No fue una tontería. Por unos minutos, perdiste los sentidos. No te niegues, Pecas.

-Si sigues molestándome me levantaré en serio y te daré otro puntapié.

-Yo quiero otro beso.

-Y yo quiero que te mueras—le dijo furiosa ignorándolo y sin prestarle atención. Malfoy se rió pero siguió mirándola. Ginny se miró las manos lastimadas y los nudillos llenos de sangre—. Me quiero dar un baño. Estoy cansada de estar con el mismo vestido.

-Yo opino que te queda precioso el vestido... aunque te quedaría precioso andar sin ropa.

-**¡ME QUIERO BAÑAR!**

-De acuerdo. ¡Ve a bañarte! Te estaré esperando en la puerta por si te arrepientes y quieres que te acompañe—siguió molestándola Draco.

-¿Y me pongo la misma ropa?

-No tengo otra y no puedo salir por unas semanas más.

-¿Por qué?—preguntó ella sabiendo que eso le dolería—. ¿Por qué tu padre ya no te quiere?

-Corrección... nunca me quiso.

-Y jamás te querrá. Que horrible es la vida así... ¿No? Tus padres jamás te quisieron... jamás te amarán... jamás...

-¡A ti jamás te quiso Potter y nadie se ríe de ti!—la interrumpió llegando hasta el fondo del corazón de Ginny y lastimándolo. Ella hizo una mueca.

-¿Te das cuenta por que nadie te quiere, Malfoy? Lo único que haces es lastimar a los demás. Jamás nadie te querrá. Y eso lo firmo... jamás nadie te amará. Y morirás con la intriga de saber, de conocer, ese sentimiento.

-Te equivocas, Pecas, yo puedo vivir sin ese sentimiento. ¡Por ahora he sido feliz sin conocerlo!—le contradijo él sin risa en su rostro.

-¿Feliz? ¿Eres feliz estando encerrado en una casa? ¿Eres tan feliz que pasas horas junto a tu victima? ¿Eres feliz que tienes que secuestrar a alguien para hablar?

-No sabes con quien frecuento. No vivo solo en esta casa. Hay otro ocupante. Tengo amigos... tengo amigos que ante algún problema van a salvarme. ¡No como tu! ¡Hace dos semanas que estás aquí y nadie vino a salvarte!—le gritó entrando en un ataque de locura. Ginny lo miraba sin llorar o demostrar ira en su rostro.

-Por que ellos vendrán a salvarme de manera correcta. No te matarán cuando te vean.

-¿Y si lo hacen? ¿Seguirían siendo tus amigos?

-Si... por que me salvaron del maldito que me tiene secuestrada.

Malfoy se sentía horrible. Nunca se había sentido tan lastimado como se sentía en ese momento. Ginny había jugado duro y muy sucio. Había llegado al corazón. Pero ella tenía tanta razón.

-¿Maldito? Si hubiese sido un maldito te hubiese violado el primer día que te traje aquí. Fui demasiado bueno, Pecas... y tu no haces nada a cambio.

-¡¿Demasiado bueno?! ¡Por favor!—gritó sarcásticamente.

-Tendría que ser maldito... para que te des cuenta lo que es sufrir.

-¡¿Sufrir?! ¡Me dejaste casi una semana sin comer, sin bañarme, sin poder dormir decentemente! ¡Si no me hubiese desmayado seguiría atada a esas cadenas, Malfoy! ¡Me tiraste maldiciones, me pegaste y me diste bofetadas! ¡Y no digas que no quisiste abusar de mi cuando te besé en el suelo!—le gritó Ginny levantándose de la cama y poniéndose a su altura.

-No ponías resistencia, chiquilla.

-¡Ay, te odio, Malfoy! ¡Me iré a bañar y lejos de ti!—le gritó y fue al baño.

Draco Malfoy se tranquilizó cuando vio a Pansy Parkinson entrar a su casa con tranquilidad. Vestía muy moderna, pero sin perder su elegancia. Se acomodó el cabello y le sonrió.

-¿A que se debe tu llamada, Draco?

-¡Quería verte!—exclamó él alzando las manos. Pansy se rió con ganas, dejó su cartera y se sentó en el sillón enorme de Draco.

-No finjas, Draco. Siempre me llamas cuando necesitas algo... ¿Qué es lo que necesitas ahora?—preguntó ella sonriéndole. Draco se sentó en frente a ella.

-Ella dice que no tengo amigos.

**-¡¿LA SECUESTRASTE?!—**exclamó una Pansy sobresaltada. Draco la fulminó con la mirada y ella simplemente se rió—. Ya lo sabía.

-Jeremy... siempre te cuenta todo.

-Si, es un buen amigo—bromeó ella sonriéndole—. Ya sabes como ha sido esa pelirroja toda la vida. Siempre intentando lastimar sentimientos ajenos. No le prestes atención...

-Es la primera vez que me duele algo que me dice—le comentó Draco con pura seriedad. Pansy le sonrió—. ¿De que te ríes?

-Estás cambiando, Draquito. Me parece que estás madurando. Ahora debo irme, querido. Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. Ten cuidado y no le digas a tu padre que tienes a una traidora de sangre en tu cuartel—le dijo ella levantándose y tomando sus cosas.

-¿Ya te vas?

-No te pongas mal.

-No lo estoy. Sólo quería saber si me considerabas un amigo—le contestó fríamente mirándola directamente a los ojos. Pansy acarició el rostro del chico y besó su mejilla.

-Claro que si. Me salvaste la vida varias veces, Draquito.

Pansy empezó a caminar hacia la entrada principal. Malfoy la acompañó. Cuando estaba por abrirle la puerta, Pansy lo abrazó con fuerza por el cuello. Malfoy se sorprendió ante ese abrazo. La chica jamás había sido afectiva con él. Siempre se mostraban fríos pero sinceros. Era una extraña relación de amistad.

-No te termines enamorándote de ella, Draco—le susurró al oído.

-Yo no me enamoro, Pansy.

-Lo mismo decía yo hasta que conocí a Jeremy—bromeó sonriéndole. Draco le abrió la puerta y ella le sonrió—. Iré caminando... no te preocupes. ¡Mándale un beso a mi amorcito!


	3. Sentimientos Viejos

Nota: Espero que les guste el cap. No sé si les respondo. Osea, o hago pero tengo dudas. Si no les he respondido todavía avisenme e intentaré ver que hago. Muchas gracias por leer el cap!

Felices fiestas 

LunizLysius

Los personajes no me pertenecen y todo el bla, bla, bla. 

* * *

**3**

**Sentimientos viejos**

Draco entró a la habitación de Ginny distraídamente, como si eso lo hiciera todos los días. Cerró la puerta con llave y se guardó la llave y la varita. Ginny estaba sentada en la cama mirando el vacío.

-Me gusta la idea de llegar y que tengas buen humor. Aún no te he visto sonreír—comentó Malfoy sorprendiendo a Ginny. La pelirroja lo miró de mala gana. El rubio le lanzó una muda de ropa.

-¿Qué es esto?

-Ropa que dejó mi hermana hace mucho. Es sólo ropa interior... así no te quejas. Intentaré conseguirte ropa—le comentó Malfoy mientras que se ponía las manos en los bolsillos. Sacó su varita e hizo aparecer una bandeja de comida. Ginny lo miró.

-¿Tienes una hermana?

-No importa.

-¡Claro que sí¡Háblame!—le rogó Ginny. Era una persona completamente habladora y estar sola más de dos días era molesto.

-Emina Malfoy. Un "error" en la vida de mi padre. Tiene mi edad. Es un completo demonio. No vale la pena contar la historia.

-¿Por qué no¿Tanto me odias que no me quieres contar la historia, Draco...?

-¡Te he dicho que soy Malfoy para ti!

-¡Es injusto que me puedas llamar "Pecas" y yo no pueda llamarte por tu nombre¡Hace un mes que estoy aquí, Malfoy!—se quejó Ginny sentándose en la cama y apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama. Se abrazó las piernas y esperó a que Malfoy le contará la verdad de esa hermana.

-No te conviene que te cuente la historia. Esa mujer no merece ser nombrada.

-Malfoy...

-¡Es una maldita perra que nació de una aventura de mi padre¡Es una maldita por que a mi padre le costó reconocerla¡Me odia a mí y a todo lo que nos rodea!—exclamó él furioso por que Ginny logró lo que quería. Ella le sonrió.

-Veo que no me equivoqué al decir que tus padres no se amaban. Ahora entiendo por que no sabes lo que es amar. ¡Ni siquiera tus padres lo sabían!

**-¡MI MADRE ME AMABA, ESTÚPIDA!—**le gritó con los ojos muy abiertos. Ginny se levantó de la cama y Draco se mordió el labio sabiendo lo que venía.

-¡A mi no me gritas!

-¡Te grito todo lo que quiero por que eres **MI PRISIONERA**!—le recordó enfrentándose a ella—. ¿Cómo quieres que no te grite, nena¡Me estás criticando cuando no me conoces!

-¡Te conozco¡Eres un maldito bastardo que no sirve para nada más que lastimar¡Durante mis años en Hogwarts fuiste una completa basura y destruiste la vida de todos los que me rodeaban!

-Y los que ahora no te rodean—le susurró maliciosamente. Ginny enfureció y le pegó una bofetada. Draco abrió los ojos completamente enloquecido. Levantó la mano y también le pegó una bofetada.

-¿Te das cuenta? Eres un maldito. Ahora sacarás tu varita... me lanzarás un_Crucio_... llorare...—empezó a pronosticar ella. Draco se acercaba a ella con cautela—. ¡Ah, ya sé! Me besarás por que no sabes lo que es amar y quieres saber lo que es. Lo siento, Malfoy... no puedes saberlo.

Draco empujo a Ginny y ella cayó al suelo. Eso sorprendió mucho más a la chica. Él se subió sobre ella. Puso sus piernas sobre las de ella para que no pudiera lastimarlo. Tomó con fuerzas las muñecas haciendo que se retuerza de dolor.

-¡Malfoy¡Basta¡Por favor!

-¿No que era muy débil¿No era un estúpido? Dilo una vez más... vamos, Ginevra... dilo de nuevo. Dilo y te juro que jamás te olvidarás de mí.

-No lo voy a decir.

-Orgullosa.

Draco empezó a besarla sin pasión, sin sentimientos. Era un beso posesivo. Ginny quería cambiarlo, sobre todo por que estaba lastimando. Draco se fue hacia atrás lastimado. Ella le mordió el labio. Él enojado le rajó la pollera con fuerza haciéndola añicos.

-¡Hermanito, querido!

-Te has salvado.

-No te hubieses animado, igualmente—le dijo ella mientras que intentaba no llorar. Malfoy se fue furioso y malhumorado. Ginny fue hacia la cama y se cubrió completamente.

Empezó a llorar amargada mientras que miraba de lejos su pollera destruida. Su vestido de madrina. Ginny no dejaba de llorar. Escuchaba como caía una lluvia nueva. Ginny se rodeó el cuerpo sabiendo que ella también tenía muchísima culpa de lo que había pasado. Ella había provocado al hombre. Pero Malfoy seguía siendo un maldito.

-¿Qué sucede¿Qué haces en el cuartel? Jeremy no está—le dijo un Draco furioso. Emina lo miró completamente sorprendida ante lo hermoso que estaba su hermanastro.

-¿Estás con una chica?

-No te interesa. ¿Qué quieres aquí? Sabes que no eres bienvenida aquí. Y Jeremy ya encontró a una buena persona—le dijo Draco yendo hacia la puerta y abriéndola—. No tengo toda la noche, Emina.

-¿Para ella si y para mi no, Draquito?

-No intentes provocarme por que llegaste el peor día—respondió Draco ante un coqueteo obvio de su hermanastra. Ella sonrió contenta.

Emina era una perfecta hermosura. Tenía el cabello dorado y unos ojos grises. Era Draco en mujer. Sólo que tenía una hermosura diferente. De lejos parecía un ángel, no sólo por su rostro perfecto, pero al conocerla era como conocer al mismísimo Voldemort.

El mismo Voldemort se sentía atraído por la belleza, inteligencia y maldad de la rubia. Draco tenía defectos. A veces, muy pocas, podía ser una buena persona. Pero ella jamás había sido buena.

-¿Quién es?

-Una prisionera.

-Si no me lo dices voy a verla yo misma. ¿La estabas torturando o dándole una satisfacción?—le preguntó Emina sonriéndole y tirando hacia atrás su cabello dorado—. Draquito.

-¡Vete de una buena vez¿Por qué apareces en plena lluvia para molestarme¡No te soporto, Emina¡vete de una buena vez!

-¡Papá también me dio este cuartel!

**-¡VETE¡TE ODIO, PERRA!**

Emina se fue furiosa mirándolo con odio. Sabía que eso traería problemas. Pero se sentía horrible. Salió de la casa él también y se dejó mojar por la lluvia. Se sentía demasiado mal. Se había dejado llevar por la furia. No quería hacerle daño a Ginny. Jamás había sometido a una mujer.

Escuchó cuando él entró pero no se movió. Se sentía muy angustiada. Draco caminó hacia ella y se puso de rodillas en el suelo. Ginny intentaba respirar sin moverse. Él empezó a acariciar su rostro lentamente con tranquilidad, después peinando sus cabellos.

-No sé si me escuchas o no... pero te quiero pedir perdón. No soy tan maldito como piensas. Tampoco soy un dulzón. Sólo sé que me equivoqué.

-Es bueno saber cuando uno está equivocado. Es un paso a una buena vida... ¿Lo sabes?—le susurró ella tan bajo que hizo estremecer a Draco.

-¿Qué me estás insinuando...? No me quiero casar.

-Sabes que no es así, tonto. ¿Era tu hermanastra?

-Si... la muy molesta vino a buscarme—le susurró Draco. Se levantó pero Ginny lo tomó de la mano atrayéndolo para seguir hablando. Pero él se tropezó con la pollera de Ginny y cayó sobre ella.

-Me destruiste mi pollera... el único recuerdo de que alguien me quería.

-No tendrías que preocuparte por eso, Pecas—le susurró para que se diera cuenta de que estaba sobre ella.

Ginny tomó el cuello del chico y tiró de él para besarlo. Draco fue en busca de los labios de la chica con tanta rapidez que se olvidaron de la pollera. La pelirroja pasaba las manos por los cabellos mojados de Draco. Él la estaba besando como si en verdad la quisiera.

-Me tengo que ir.

Ginny se despertó tres días después de muy mal humor. Aún llovía afuera. La chica miró por la ventana mientras que se ponía la pollera arruinada. No comía hacía tres días. No había tenido noticias de Draco. Cuando empezaba a pensar que la iba a dejar morir de hambre, un hombre entró a la habitación.

-¿Quién eres?

-Soy Jeremy... amigo de Draco. Me dijo que tenía que darte esto. No vengo a molestarte. Hasta luego—le dijo Jeremy marchándose antes que le diera tiempo a Ginny de quejarse.

Miró un largo rato la ventana y la lluvia y después miró lo que trajo. Se llevó una sorpresa. La comida, como siempre, y una hermosa pollera llena de flecos blancos. Se quedó mirándola sorprendida.

-Este Malfoy tonto... es un maldito pero cuando hace algo se siente culpable...

Se sentó en la cama para admirar la pollera. Era una pollera muggle. ¿Dónde la había comprado? Pensando y pensando se resignó y se puso a comer.

**-¡MALDITO IDIOTA!—**gritó Ginny cuando vio un cabello dorado abriendo la puerta. Empezó a lanzarle todos los almohadones que tenía para usar. Draco se sorprendió ante eso. Ginny empezó a lanzarle todo lo que tenía cerca de sus manos.

**-¡BASTA!—**gritó él furioso lanzando un conjuro. Ginny voló hacia la cama y quedó atada a ella—. **¡¿QUÉ TE SUCEDE, LOCA?!**

-¡¿Te olvidaste que me tenías encerrada¡Hace una semana que no como¡Hace un mes que no te veo¡Tu amigo vino una sola vez a verme¡Después no vino nadie! **¡MUERO DE HAMBRE¡TENGO HAMBRE!**—le gritaba enloquecida intentando pegarla puntapiés, aunque él estaba fuera de su alcance.

-Tienes razón... lo siento. Pero pensé que con...

**-¡NO TE PIENSAS QUE POR UNA POLLERA ALIMENTARÉ MI HAMBRE!**

-¿Intentaste comerte la pollera?—preguntó Draco divertido.

**-¡COMO TE ODIO, MALDITO¡DESÁTAME ASÍ TE PEGO¡POR FAVOR¡TE ODIO!—**le gritó ella furiosa. Draco empezó a reírse con ganas. Se sentó en la cama y la miró.

-Igualmente... te queda hermosa. A pesar de que estés pegando puntapiés, con las piernas abiertas muy masculinamente. Igual te sigo deseando tanto como ayer.

Ginny se quedó en silencio algo sorprendida y aturdida. No pensaba que iba a decirle eso. Pero de nuevo un plan se le ocurrió. Draco se acercó a ella lentamente.

-Desátame... quiero abrazarte—le susurró ella cuando él se acercó dispuesto a besarla. Draco rió y le dio un pequeño beso.

-No soy tonto. Sé que me pegarás si lo hago.

-¡Entonces, vete!—le gritó pegándole un puntapié y dejándolo fuera de la cama. Ginny lo miraba enfurecida pero hablaba. Malfoy empezó a hablar sobre la lluvia y el día. Pero Ginny siguió sin prestarle atención.

-Que apuesto que es Jeremy... me hubieses avisado así me preparaba para él.

-Jeremy tiene muchísimas chicas y está de novio con Pansy Parkinson. ¿La recuerdas?—le preguntó divertido.

-Claro que sí. La cara de perro domado.

-Está muy hermosa... más hermosa que tú—la criticó. Ella no le prestó atención—. Más hermosa que tú es cualquiera.

-Claro... ¿Y por eso me deseas tanto¿Por qué soy fea?

-Tenemos que hablar, Draco—le dijo Jeremy cuando ambos se encontraron en el comedor. El chico tenía en sus manos un periódico. Draco sintió como su estómago giraba hacia todos lados. Su madre estaba en la foto del periódico.

-Dime que no es lo que yo pienso. Por favor, dímelo.

-No puedo, Draco. Es lo que te imaginas. Iré a investigar el asesino. No te pongas mal—le pidió Jeremy mientras que iba hacia la puerta principal.

-¡Ya sabemos quien es el asesino!

-Él no fue, Draco. Él quería a tu madre.

-Ella era un obstáculo. Por eso la mató. Y yo lo mataré a él.

Jeremy se marchó. Draco agarró el periódico y lo lanzó al fuego. Se quedó unas largas horas mirando las cenizas del diario. Necesitaba hablar con alguien. No quería estar llorando, aunque todavía no lo había hecho. Caminó por los jardines mientras que la lluvia golpeaba contra su cuerpo. Se sentía muy desgraciado.

Entró de nuevo a la casa, subió las escaleras y recorrió todo el pasillo sin saber a que puerta dirigirse. ¿A su cuarto o a la habitación de Ginny?

Entró a la de Ginny. Ella descansaba tranquilamente en la cama. Draco se acercó a ella y la besó con mucha lentitud. Ginny abrió los ojos sorprendida. Era un beso tierno. Lleno de sentimientos. Ella, mientras lo besaba, acarició el rostro del chico. Cuando hizo eso, pudo notar que gotas caían de sus ojos. No eran gotas de lluvia...

Eso hizo reaccionar a Draco y se alejó unos centímetros. Ginny lo miraba con sus ojos marrones claros curiosos. Se alejó aún más y se sentó al borde de la cama. La pelirroja se sentó y lo miró.

-¿Qué sucede?

-No te interesa.

-¿Por qué no tendría que interesarme?

-¡Por que no es tu vida¡Es la mía!—le gritó enojado. Ginny no veía por la oscuridad. Pero un rayo cayó y pudo ver el rostro de Draco. Parecía desesperado y lleno de dolor. Y... tenía lágrimas.

-¡Desde que me secuestraste te has unido a mi, Malfoy! Tu vida es mi vida, ahora. ¿Qué sucedió?—le preguntó ella buscando su mano en la oscuridad. La encontró—. ¿Draco?


	4. Mi sentido pésame

**4**

**Mi sentido pésame**

_When you try your best, but you don't succeed_

_When you get what you want, but not what you need_

_When you feel so tired, but you can't sleep_

_Stuck in reverse_

_**Cuando tú intentas lo mejor, pero no tienes éxito**_

_**Cuando consigues lo que quieres, pero no lo que necesitas**_

_**Cuando te sientes cansado, pero no puedes dormir**_

_**detente en reversa**_

-No me digas Draco. Sos mi prisionera.

-Como quieras—susurró ella soltándolo y abrazándose las piernas. A pesar de que ella no le hablaba, Draco estuvo ahí unos largos minutos. Parecía que no lloraba... pero Ginny sabía que así era—. Hablar con la gente te hace descargar. ¿Lo sabes?

Draco se levantó de un salto de la cama y salió cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Ginny bufó enojada consigo misma pero se llevó una sorpresa cuando lo vio entrar de nuevo.

-Ven aquí—le pidió mostrándole un sobretodo negro muy grande. Ginny se levantó y se acercó a él temerosa. Él le cubrió los hombros con el sobretodo y tomó la mano de la pelirroja.

-¿Me dejarás libre?

-Te encanta soñar.

_When the tears come streaming down your face_

_When you lose something you can't replace_

_When you love someone, but it goes to waste_

_Could it be worse?_

_**Cuando las lagrimas vienen bajando por tu cara**_

_**cuando pierdes algo y no lo puedes reemplazar**_

_**cuando amas a alguien, pero se va a perder**_

_**¿podría ser peor?**_

Ginny miraba el cuartel de Draco sorprendida. Era hermoso. Pero Draco no se detuvo en la cocina, en el living o en su propia habitación. Sino que salió de la casa y tomando con fuerza la mano de Ginny, salieron a los jardines.

-Que hermosa lluvia.

-¿Te gusta la lluvia?

-¿Si me gusta¡Me encanta!—exclamó ella mirando la lluvia maravillada. Draco se sentía caer. Estaba muerta... ella... estaba muerta. Ginny miraba todo pero se olvidó que tenía a Draco a su lado. Lo miró insegura—. ¿Qué te sucede, Draco¿Le pasó a tu padre¿Draco?

-Disfruta de lo poco que te dejo ver, Ginny.

-¡Me dijiste «_Ginny_»!—exclamó ella

_Lights will guide you home_

_And ignite your bones_

_And I will try to fix you_

_And high up above or down below_

_When you're too in love to let it go but_

_If you never try, then you'll never know_

_Just what you're worth_

_**Las luces te guiaran a casa**_

_**e inflamaran tus huesos**_

_**y yo intentare repararte**_

_**Subir a lo alto o bajar a lo mas bajo**_

_**Cuando tu estés muy enamorado déjalo ir**_

_**Si nunca lo intentas, después nunca lo sabrás**_

_**Solo que tu eres valiente.**_

Draco no respondió ante eso. Ginny estaba algo molesta. Ella se quedó en silencio pero se acercó al chico. Apoyó su frente en la espalda de Draco y terminó abrazándolo por la espalda. Draco se sentía demasiado mal, pero se estaba dando cuenta de que la presencia de Ginny le ayudaba muchísimo. Hasta su propio inconsciente lo sabía, y manifestaba. Cuando se sintió mal, fue en busca de la chica. ¿Podría aceptar el rubio que ahora necesitaba de ella?

-Lo siento—susurró Ginny en voz tan baja que Draco se lamentó haberla sacado de la habitación. La pelirroja tenía la varita del chico en su mano y con un susurro lo inmovilizó.

Ginny empezó a correr mientras que Draco lograba encontrar el maleficio. Había cosas que tenían los Mortifagos y Ginny ignoraba. Empezó a correr hacia ella. La pelirroja llegó hacia la reja del cuartel. Cuando pensaba treparse, se abrió la reja y entró Lucius Malfoy.

-Pero que tenemos aquí... le pecosa Weasley—dijo él mirando a la chica. Él estaba mucho más viejo que nunca. Parecía completamente otra persona. Draco corrió hacia ella y la tomó del brazo. Ginny se fue hacia atrás con la fuerza del chico y quedó detrás de él.

-Quédate detrás de mi—le dijo Draco con voz fuerte.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí¿Este es el anzuelo para Potter¿Sólo esto¿La Weasley¡Hace dos meses que está aquí¡No sirves ni para traer a Potter¡Ahora me vas a decir que estás enamorado de ella!—se quejaba Malfoy riéndose.

-¿Qué le hiciste a mamá¿La mataste?

-Yo no la maté. Fueron los Aurores.

-¡Claro¿La amaba lo sabías? No soy como tú. Amaba a mi madre y ella a mí. Pero destruiste a la única persona que amé y amaré—le dijo un Malfoy furioso. Ginny no se atrevía a escaparse en esos momentos.

-No toleraré esto delante de la traicionera de sangre, hijo. Te espero en el cuartel—le dijo furioso marchándose. Malfoy se enfrentó a Ginny. Se acercó a ella y la alzó con fuerza. Dejó el cuerpo de la chica en su hombro. La pelirroja empezó a patalear y a gritar. Malfoy estaba cegado por tanto odio.

-¡No me vas a dejar de nuevo ahí adentro, Malfoy!—le gritó ella cuando él la dejó sobre la cama—. ¡Oye¡Escúchame¡Me tienes cansada¡Escúchame¡Tu padre tiene razón¡No valgo la pena¡Déjame escapar¡Potter no me quiere!

**-¡CÁLLATE!**

**-¡NO ME CALLÓ NADA AHORA¡NO ERES NADIE PARA HACERME CALLAR¡POR QUE TU MADRECITA MURIÓ NO SIGNIFICA QUE PUEDAS ENCERRARME EN UNA HABITACIÓN, INTENTAR VIOLARME Y GRITARME¡SOY UN MALDITO HUMANO, MALFOY!**—le gritó ella roja de furia. Draco le pegó una bofetada que dejó a Ginny en el piso. Ella se levantó y le pegó con el puño cerrado.

Ambos cayeron al suelo y empezaron a golpearse con fuerza. Draco casi ni le pegaba sólo intentaba escapar de todos los golpes. Cuando por fin pudo tomar las muñecas de la chica, sonrió feliz.

-Otra vez estamos en el suelo y yo en la mejor posición. Que raro... igualmente... estoy enojado y te lastimaría si me incitas.

-Entonces, bésame.

Ginny miró directamente a su boca con los ojos llenos de ternura. Draco besó a la chica casi por inercia, excusándose por el pedido de ella. Ginny mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, tomó con fuerza su cabello rubio y empezó a tirar de él.

-No... no tienes orgullo—argumentó mientras que intentaba liberarse de ella. Él empezó a hacerle cosquillas logrando finalmente la victoria. Ginny se reía sin parar, perdiendo el duelo.

-Me has lastimado demasiado hoy. Te mereces algo horrible—le dijo él sacando su varita y haciendo aparecer las cadenas. Ginny miró a Draco horrorizada. Ella en verdad se lo merecía.

**-¡NO ME VAS A TOCAR¡NO VOY A ESTAR ENCADENADA DE NUEVO!**

**-¡CLARO QUE LO ESTARÁS, CHIQUILLA¡NO QUIERO ENTRAR Y RECIBIR MÁS ALMOHADONES¡HOY TE ESCAPASTE DE MI, ME INMOVILIZASTE, ME GOLPEASTE, MORDISTE Y PEGASTE!—**le gritó él furioso tomando el brazo de Ginny y apretándolo con fuerza. Ella empezó a sollozar pero a Draco no le importó.

**-¡MALFOY!—**gritó cuando él finalmente la encadenó y se dirigía a la puerta. Él la miró algo agotado—. **¡TE ODIO¡MALDIGO EL DÍA QUE ME SECUESTRASTE¡CUANDO VENGAN POR MI Y ME LIBEREN...¡TE HARÉ LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE ¡RECUÉRDALO, MALDITO¡TE ODIO!**

Malfoy se fue a recostar a su habitación y no podía sacarse esas palabras de la cabeza. Ginny había sido muy dura y fría. Sus ojos demostraban furia y odio. El chico se quedó en silencio pensando lo mal que se estaba comportando con la chica... pero Ginny era tan rebelde, tan dañina... ¿Por qué le hacía perder el control?

-¡Draquito¡Que hermoso verte!—exclamó Emina saltando hacia él y abrazándolo. El chico la abrazó sin ganas. Ella lo miró con tristeza muy fingida y notable—. Siento mucho lo de tu madre, querido. Yo la quería muchísimo.

**Canción: Cold play- ****Fix****you**

* * *

** Holiz! Como van? Me presento, soy Luniz. :p por si acaso. Espero que les haya gustado el cap. A mi me encanta. Aunque tuve que eliminar muchos insultos por si alguien se quejaba.**

**Me han dicho en los RR que le sgusta cmo es Ginny. Que siempre ven Fic con Ginny llorona. Y si, es cierto. Pero a mi me parec que Ginny es muy valiente y fuerte. Me fascina. Sobre Draco. Creé a mi Draco favorito. El maldito, insoportable, irritable e irresistible. Por que, como siempre dicen, Ginny y Draco tienen "un algo" que les queda bien. :D La historia da muchisimos giros y se sorprenderán bastante. Pero no digo nada. Si hay más de 5 RR (no me tengo fé xD), subo cap nuevo. **

**Por favor avisenme si estoy comentado los comentarios, por que no sé si lo hago. Soy nueva en esto.**

**Gracias por los comentarios desde ya! **

**_LunizLysius._ **

* * *


	5. Una última carta

**Vic-Black: Gracias por lo que me dijiste es casi lo que yo dije en la historia. Espero verte ponto.**

**Armelle Potter: Y llegamos a más de 5:D Super contenta me dejaron! Gracias**

**Elisabetweasley Me alegro muchísimo gracias a ti por leerme!!**

**Lucía y acá llegó el siguiente! Me alegra que estes dandote vueltas por aquí!**

**cande... Quisiera Mandarte la historia por mail , pero sería injusto para todos. Sigue dandote vueltas por aquí y verás lo que sucede.**

**Yani jajaj xD gracias por lo que dijiste! Deja todo los que quieras:D Me alegro!**

**Gracias por los comentarios. Quejas, planteos, criticas... escucho de todo**

**_LunizLysius_**

****

* * *

****

**5**

**Una última carta**

-Yo también—susurró Draco intentando ignorar lo que Emina dijo. Ella le sonrió y se puso en puntas de pie para besar los labios del chico. Draco no respondió el beso pero ella no se enojó.

-¿Por qué has venido a mi gloriosa mansión?—le preguntó ella con una sonrisa malvada demasiado obvia. Él no le prestó atención y caminó hacia el living. Ahí estaba su padre.

-¿No querías hablar conmigo?

-¡Una vez más, Hermione¡No seas así¡Una vez más!—le rogó Ron con la capa invisible en sus manos. Ella lo miró de mala gana sacando su cabeza de los libros—. ¡Deja de estudiar un poco!

-¡No lo haré¡No volveré a espiar a McGonagall por que Harry te lo pide¡Basta!—le dijo una Hermione furiosa. Ron suspiró algo enojado.

-Es mi hermana. Ya ni siquiera te importa eso. Hace mucho tiempo que te dejó de importar todo. Desde Ginny... hasta este tonto pelirrojo que te mira. Gracias, Hermione.

Empezó a caminar hacia las habitaciones de los hombres. Harry lo estaba esperando. Él hizo un gesto de despreocupación y salieron de la habitación dentro de la capa invisible. Hermione seguía estudiando con concentración.

-La tiene él—dijo McGonagall a Lupin, que estaba de visita—. Draco Malfoy. Pero desconocemos el paradero. Creemos que se encuentra en Plymouth. Haremos todo lo posible para recuperarla, Remus.

-La traeremos nosotros. No se preocupe.

Ginny contaba los minutos y las horas. Las lágrimas ya se habían secado y se negaba a seguir llorando. No sentía de nuevo los brazos. Habían pasado tres malditos días. Estaba más que aburrida y no sabía en que pensar. Draco no había aparecido en esos días y empezaba a tener hambre.

Cuando disponía a volverse a dormir, lo único divertido, Draco entró con una bandeja de comida. Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de odio.

-¡Oye! Te traigo comida y ropa. Si vas a golpearme o a pegarme directamente vuelves a la misma posición—le advirtió él sacando su varita. Ginny cayó al suelo y fue corriendo hacia la comida. Empezó a comer con tranquilidad.

-¿Me dejarás estar en la cama? Me siento demasiado mal en las cadenas, Malfoy—le rogó Ginny sin mirarlo.

-Depende de tu comportamiento hoy. He averiguado sobre tus amigos. El trío _galleta_ está en Hogwarts. Potter no decidió ir en busca de respuestas.

-¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Los Mortifagos lo sabemos todos.

-Me niego a creer que sea así—susurró la pelirroja con tranquilidad.

-Deberías.

-Yo sé en quien creo.

-¿Y por eso estás aquí bajo mis garras?—le preguntó él irónicamente riéndose de ella. Lo miró y se rió.

-Las cosas cambian, Malfoy. Lo que uno hizo... después lo sufre. Es un dicho que quiero poner en juego cuando sea libre.

-Entonces no te dejaré salir jamás de acá.

-Igualmente... jamás nadie te amará para que te cases... así que me usarás como muñeca durante años—empezó a burlarse Ginny.

-¿Y a ti quien te amó, pequeña¿Potter¡Por favor!

-Al menos mis padres me quieren... y no se matan entre ellos.

-Dormirás conmigo si sigues burlándote de mi difunta madre.

-No la nombraré ni en mis sueños entonces.

-Ya sé que me nombras a mi en tus sueños, lindura.

-Tengo nombre.

-Lo olvidé.

-No finjas. Sé que lo recuerdas todas las noches y no puedes dormir con sólo recordarlo. No puedes dormir por que mi voz te persigue.

-Ni en tus mejores sueños.

-Sabes que no es así.

-Eso te sucede a ti.

-Es cierto. Pero a mi me pasa por que estoy atada a la pared. En cambio tú deberías tener una vida. Cosa que no veo—se burló ella yendo la baño a bañarse. Cuando ella salió, Draco la volvió a atar a la pared y se marchó tranquilo.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

-Con que tu eres la prisionera de Draquito. No eres nada fuera de lo común—dijo Emina entrando a la habitación que Ginny ocupaba. Ella se quedó sorprendida. ¿Como había hecho para llegar ahí?

-¿Quién eres?

-Emina Malfoy. ¿No has oído hablar de mí¿No te ha dicho Draquito lo bien que nos llevamos?—le preguntó con una sonrisa maldita. Ginny se dio cuenta que la belleza de Emina no podía competir contra la suya.

-Que raro... me dijo lo contrario. Que te odiaba...

-Te estará mintiendo. ¡Veo que estás atada a la pared! Te desataría... pero Draquito se enojaría. ¿Quién eres, pelirroja?—le preguntó sentándose en la cama de Ginny.

-Ginevra Weasley. No me conoces... yo no te conozco y tampoco tengo ganas de conocerte. ¿Te podrías retirar?

-¿Sabes algo, pelirroja? Puedes salir de aquí de dos maneras. Una es escaparte...

-Ya he perdido la cuenta de todas las veces que intenté escaparme.

-O... una solución muy fácil.

-¿Cuál? Dímela por que no la sé—dijo Ginny sin entender por que le hablaba a esa idiota. Emina caminaba alrededor de su habitación con los brazos cruzados. Tenía un vestido que le quedaba perfecto. La envidia que le tenía Ginny no podía ser tan obvia.

-Draco puede perder el control de sus actos de una sola manera. Puedes terminar en su cama y lograr escaparte por la mañana. ¿Lo has pensando? Mi Draquito estaría muy feliz.

-No soy una ramera como tú. ¡Vete¡Vete de aquí¡Vete¡Ramera!

Emina se fue dejando escapar una carcajada y se marchó feliz de sus actos. Ginny pensó mucho en lo que dijo. Ella tenía muchísima razón. Era su única salvación. No... debía haber otra.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

Draco entró con comida y más ropa. Ginny lo miró. Era tan extraño ese chico. Parecía ser un maldito pero al mismo tiempo podía ser muy dulce. Era demasiado apuesto a la luz del día.

-¿Estás tranquila hoy?

-Siempre lo estoy—mintió Ginny intentando mantener conversación. Draco se rió y se acercó a la pelirroja. Ella sintió que su estómago se retorcía. No sabía en que pensar—. ¿Quién te hizo esa cicatriz?

-¿Te interesa?

-Mucho.

Draco suspiró y se tocó la cicatriz mirando la nada. Tanto dolor había pasado pero él sabía que sólo eran unos meses. Ginny lo miró interesada mientras que él la desataba. Se sentó en el suelo y empezó a comer con tranquilidad.

-Fue Snape. Días después de haber asesinado a Dumbledore...—le recordó ese horrible día a Ginny y sobre todo las consecuencias que había traído esa muerte. La perdida de Harry—. Yo debía haberlo asesinado... pero no pude. No pude traicionarlo. Pero Snape si pudo. Furioso por mi actitud sacó la espada de Slytherin y me dejó esta cicatriz horrible.

-¿Jeremy también fue herido?

-No. La cicatriz de Jeremy se la hizo mi padre por algo interno que es muy largo para comentarte, Ginny. ¿Por qué sonríes?

-Me has llamado por mi nombre. Admítelo, Malfoy... yo te agrado. Cuando tu padre apareció me quisiste proteger. Te agrado más que a nadie... ¿O me dirás que no es así?—le preguntó ella con una sonrisa insistente.

-No sueñes, pequeña.

-Iré a bañarme. Gracias por la comida—le susurró ella caminando hacia el baño. Draco se quedó sentado en el suelo. No podía controlarse. Ginny estaba lastimando sus defensas con una armadura complicada. No podía detener sus deseos por la chica. ¡Maldito sea el deseo! Suspiró y tembló al escuchar el ruido de la bañera. Ginny estaba en la bañera... y él sentado como un tonto. Ella en la bañera...

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
**

Ginny no podía creer lo confortable que podía ser una cantidad de agua caliente. Cerró los ojos con complacencia. Pero eso terminó cuando escuchó la puerta abrirse. Draco Malfoy la miraba desde la puerta. Era una gran suerte que las burbujas podían tapar su cuerpo desnudo.

-No me hagas gritar.

-No me hagas saltar.

-Draco Malfoy... ni se te ocurra—advirtió ella levantando una mano. Draco se fue acercando. Ginny lo miraba horrorizada—. ¡Malfoy¡Vete por favor!

_«Es tu última carta, Ginny. Piénsalo»_ pensó ella mientras que al mismo tiempo insultaba esa maldita voz de la conciencia, que solía tener la voz de Hermione Granger.

Pero fue tarde. Draco sólo se sacó el sobretodo y se lanzó a la enorme bañera. El agua rebasó ante el cuerpo de Draco y ambos escucharon como el agua caía de la bañera.

-Eres tan detestable. ¿Te parece bonito? Yo desnuda ante ti en una bañera.

-¡Me parece perfecto!—exclamó él acariciando los cabellos mojados de la pelirroja—. Ah... ya entiendo. Quieres que estemos iguales. ¡Me lo hubieses dicho antes, pequeña mía!

-Si llegas a sacarte una prenda te morderé.

-Es la amenaza más tonta que escuche en mi vida. Pero te haré caso. No me gustan que las perras me muerdan.

En ese momento, Ginny le pegó una bofetada que lastimó demasiado a Draco. Pero más le dolió ver el rostro lastimado de la chica. Él se fue hacia atrás y se marchó.

Cuando Ginny terminó de bañarse se sorprendió al verlo esperándola en la cama. Ella sonrió al verlo como estaba. Completamente empapado. Se acercó a él lentamente.

-Perdón... no debía haber hecho eso. Pero... me sentí como... Emina.

-Esa si es una perra... tú eres una maravilla.

* * *


	6. No hay más luz de la que das

_Gracias por los comentariosSss! Comento todos y abajo hablo sobre el capitulo:_

_lauri malfoy: ** M**e alegra que te guste la personalidad de Ginny. Le quise dar ese toque especial. Es odiosa Emina :D_

_yani : Graias Yani! Me da animos! Hacia mucho tiempo que estaba bastante triste por mi escritura! Ya que no escribo como antes! Me alegra escuchar tus palabras! Thanks!_

_emy : Gracias, Emi! Espero verte más por acá!_

_Aquamarine : ¿Te llamas Aqua Marine? Me estás bromeando?!! Jajaja xD Ahora descubriras que importante es ese nombre en la historia. Me causa gracia de verdad. AMO tu nombre. Y Harry y Ron no van a rescatarla por que no saben donde está. _

_Armelle Potter : Si, actualizo con más de 5 capitulos. :D gracias por el coment!_

_Vic-Black : No te hagas drama! Jajaja xD es perdonable! Gracias!_

_katty watson : Sí, Katty. Hablemos en codigos. "Eso" pasara? Besos y gracais por el coment!_

_**LunizLysius**_

* * *

**6**

**No hay más luz de la que das**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

-¿Una maravilla¡¿Me viste cara de Coliseo?!—bromeó ella poniéndose en cuclillas frente a él. Draco estaba sentado en la cama y tenía a centímetros a la pequeña joven—. ¿Descubriste quien es el culpable de la muerte de tu madre?

-Aunque él no quiera admitirlo... sé que es él. Pero podré vivirlo.

-¿Algún día me dejarás salir, Malfoy¿Algún día podré ser libre?—le preguntó ella después de un largo silencio. Lo miró con una tristeza muy obvia en sus ojos. Draco se inclinó y besó sus labios con dulzura y sentimientos. No eran esos besos llenos de poder, que solía dar.

-No lo sé.

-¿No era que tu tenías el control en mí? Eres tan débil.

* * *

_Voy a dibujar a cien años luz la mueca que pintas cuando llego,_

_Voy a sobornar clavarme una cruz con tal de inspirarte un «hasta luego»,_

_Voy a caminar en el fuego..._

_Para que me quieras como quiero._

* * *

-No empecemos. Estábamos en paz.

-Eso no era paz. Intentaba tener una buena relación contigo. Pero no puedo... mi odio me gana. ¡Como te odio¡Me das tanto asco!—le gritó pero no pudo más. Empezó a llorar con dolor. Draco la miró sobresaltado.

-¿Lloras por que me odias?

-¡Lloro por que quiero tener una vida¡Quiero ser libre¡Vivir una vida tranquila! Casarme... estudiar... tener hijos.

-Puedes hacer todo eso conmigo—bromeó él intentando animarla. Ginny lo miró sorprendida y algo curiosa—. Sabía que eso te animaría.

-¿Te casarías conmigo?

* * *

_Voy a transgredir las fuerza de Dios podría no ser yo sin ser precisa,_

_Voy a contradecir lo que diga mi voz,_

_Voy a ser el gato en tu cornisa._

_Voy a caminar en el fuego..._

_Para que me quieras como quiero._

* * *

-¿Es una propuesta?

-No... no... sólo quiero saberlo—explicó ella con los ojos llenos de luz. Draco la miró dudando sobre lo que debía decirle—. Está bien... no me respondas. Tú mismo lo dijiste. Soy horrible... soy asquerosa. Ya lo sabía... ¡Pero lo hubiese fingido para que no me sintiera mal!

-Eres hermosa, _Pecas_—aventuró él sabiendo que ella iba a enloquecer de nuevo—. Sin maquillaje, con el cabello completamente sucio y despeinado... con los ojos rojos... eres muy bella.

-No me has respondido.

-No.

Ginny se fue hacia atrás notando que sus trucos estaban saliendo mal. Draco no tenía compasión por ella. La pelirroja suspiró y cuando se dio vuelta, él no estaba. Se lamentó no haber hecho nada. Emina tenía tanta razón.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo **

-¿Qué sucedió con Draquito ayer, pelirroja?

-No lo sé. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?—le preguntó la pelirroja sonriéndole con maldad a la rubia. Ella estaba sentada en la cama, eso sorprendió a la muy perversa. Ahora podía golpearla si gustaba.

-Por que vino muy lastimado a mi habitación. Me besó... y pensé mucho cuando me besaba. Y dije: «Si la pelirroja no usó su última carta... ¿Por qué no debo poder usarla yo¡La usaré».

-No voy a ponerme celosa. Te felicito.

-Es que tienes que entenderlo, pelirroja... eres muy bonita y todo lo demás. Pero no eres lo que Draco busca—le dijo sonriéndole falsamente con pena.

-¿Y como sabes lo que Draco quiere?

-Ayer me lo demostró.

-Claro—susurró Ginny admitiendo dentro suyo que estaba sumamente celosa y que no podía evitarlo. Esa mujer era una verdadera maldita.

-De todos modos, Draco busca a una mujer con gran cuerpo... inteligencia... cerebro... sangre maga... buena familia... dinero. ¿Qué más podría pedir?

* * *

_Pero soy el cero en tu izquierda,_

_Tu coartada,_

_Tu fusible siempre en reserva, no tengo nada._

_Quiero ser el truco en tus trampas,_

_Y darme miedo, jugar tu juego, hacer lo que no puedo._

_Para que me quieras como quiero._

* * *

-¿Me quieres ver sufrir?

-¡No, linda! Sólo quiero advertirte... no te enamores de Draquito. Él... sabe lo que quiere.

**-¡¿QUÉ HACES?!—**gritó Draco entrando alterado.

Ginny rompía todo lo que tenía a mano. Libros, cuadros, floreros, todo. Draco la miró sorprendido. La pelirroja tenía lágrimas y el rostro rojo de la furia. Pestañó sin entender como una mujer podía llorar y sentir furia.

* * *

_Voy a soportar la calamidad de ser el juguete de tu juego,_

_Voy a claudicar, perder mi libertad Para que me quieras como espero,_

_Voy a caminar en el fuego,_

_Para que me quieras como quiero._

* * *

**-¡DESTRUYO ESTE MALDITO MUNDO PARA SENTIRME BIEN¡PARA PODER VIVIR DE LA FURIA QUE TENGO!—**le gritó tan fuerte que todos los vecinos se enteraron, si los tuvieran claro. Draco le sacó el último libro que ella pensaba mandar a volar. Le tomó el rostro y lo girar hacia él.

-Oye... ¿Qué te sucede¿Por qué estás así?—le preguntó buscando una respuesta. Ella no quería mirarlo. Draco le hizo girar la mirada y vio lo destruida que estaba—. ¿Qué sucede?

**-¡ESA MALDITA RAMERA QUE TIENES EN TU CUARTO ME SUCEDE!**

-¿Tengo una ramera en mi cuarto?—preguntó él sorprendido—. ¡Mira vos¡Voy a buscarla para decirle que se confundió de casa!

-¡No es gracioso¡Esa maldita perra de Emina!

-Ella no vive aquí, Ginny.

**-¡CLARO QUE SI VIVE**!—le gritó alterada sin percatarse de su nombre en los labios de Draco. Tenía el rostro lleno de lágrimas y sudor. ¡Maldito verano!

-¿Por qué dices eso¿Vino aquí¿Apareció delante de ti?

-Si.

-¡Que perra¡Yo sabía que había olido su maldito perfume!

Ginny lloraba y se abrazaba el cuerpo con dolor. No era por eso que lloraba. Estaba así por que estaba celosa. Y al estar celosa se daba cuenta de que estaba enamorada de Malfoy. Por eso lloraba. Por que era una idiota. ¡Claro! Por eso había dejado de llorar por Harry. Por eso lo único que había en su cerebro era Draco.

**-¡TE ODIO!**

-¡Oye¿Por qué?

-¡Por que si!—le gritó Ginny furiosa y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Él se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro.

-Yo no te odio para nada... para nada—le susurró Draco y se acercó a ella y besó sus labios. Ginny lo abrazó con fuerza sabiendo lo que iba a hacer. Era su última carta... su última carta...

* * *

La canción es : Para que me quieras como quiero de Ricardo Arjona.

Si les gusta, bajesenla. :D Pero no a la pirateria jaajaj xD Ahora la historia da un giro de 180º y entra un personaje llamado Aqua Marine. jajaja xD besitos!!

Lu.


	7. Aqua Marine Malfoy

* * *

**7**

**Aqua Marine Malfoy**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Abrió los ojos notando el calor que Draco la daba. No podía creer lo bien que se había sentido con Draco esa noche. Había pensando que la quería en serio. Vio sus ojos llenos de pasión... pero no de amor. ¿Se estaba volviendo loca?

Draco la abrazaba con fuerza. Ginny intentó moverse y salir de la cama. Sentir tan cerca el pecho de Draco le ponía nerviosa. Pero finalmente, pudo escaparse. Se vistió con la única ropa que tenía.

-¿Ginny¿Dónde estás?

Ella se quedó asombrada. Le había llamado por su nombre y había pedido por ella. Se sonrojó y cerró los ojos mordiéndose los labios.

-Voy al baño.

Él no le respondió y Ginny se sorprendió cuando escuchó un ronquido. Fue hacia la ropa que Draco había lanzado por los aires mientras se recostaba junto con Ginny en la cama. Y la vio. La varita de Draco. La tomó en sus manos y fue hacia la puerta.

-_Alohomora_.

Abrió la puerta y no soltó la varita de Draco. Cuando logró salir fue hacia el comedor sin hacer ruido. Y vio la chimenea. Tomó los polvos.

-¿Ginny?—preguntó Draco desde arriba.

-¡A la Madriguera Weasley!—gritó.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

-¿Crees que me querrá aún después de todo lo que pasó?—le preguntó Ron. Harry lo miró de mala gana. Estaba cansado de discutir con el siempre lo mismo.

-Hermione está demasiado enamorada de ti. ¿Invitaron a alguien más para la Navidad?—preguntó Harry sorprendido cuando vio de lejos que la chimenea brillaba.

-Creo que no. ¡Ginny!

-¡Ginny!

Ron abrazó a su hermana con fuerza y empezó a llorar de la mezcla de sentimientos que tenía. Harry se acercó a ellos esperando un poco más. Los señores Weasley llegaron y también abrazaron a su hija. Hermione se acercó y también la abrazó.

-¿Quieres recostarte, hijita¿Necesitas algo?—le preguntó su madre con una sonrisa cariñosa. Harry la miraba esperando algo más de ella, pero nada sucedía. Ella ni siquiera lo miró. Como si se hubiese olvidado de él.

-Sólo quiero estar con ustedes... y volver a Hogwarts. Quiero ser feliz... dejar todos esos dolores atrás—le dijo Ginny a su madre.

-Voldemort ha muerto—le dijo Harry sorprendiendo a la chica.

-¡Harry, lo lograste!—exclamó ella feliz mirándolo llena de alegría.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

-Y no sé que hacer con Ron...—le terminó de contar lo poco que había pasado durante el tiempo ausente—. Me mira con esa mirada hermosa... lo único que hace es mirar mi boca... ¿Crees que me quiera?

-¡Claro que sí, amiga¡Estoy demasiado segura!—exclamó Ginny con una sonrisa. Estaba pensando en Draco otra vez, maldición.

-¿En que piensas?

-En cosas.

-¿Cómo cuales?—preguntó Hermione curiosa.

-Malfoy.

-¿Malfoy¿Por qué piensas en "eso"?

-Él me secuestró—le confesó Ginny seriamente. Le había pedido a su madre descansar un poco en su cuarto junto a Hermione. No quería contarles que Malfoy había sido el culpable—. No se lo digas a nadie. No quiero hacer nada hasta terminar Hogwarts.

-Me parece bien, amiga... pero... ¿Él te hizo daño?—le preguntó Hermione temerosa ante esa pregunta.

-Me golpeó, intentó violarme... me lanzó maldiciones... y terminé acostándome con él para salvarme. Tengo miedo, Hermione... sé que él volverá por mí.

-¿Y si no es así?

-No tendré miedo... pero estaré muy angustiada si no es así. Quiera o no... él se volvió una necesidad. Cuando estaba encerrada en ese cuarto... rogaba para que Malfoy llegara. Y se volvió mi necesidad... y creo que él también siente lo mismo. Siempre venía a verme... aunque nos gritáramos... él volvía.

-Tal vez fue el encierro, Gin. No te hagas falsas ilusiones. Sabes como son los Malfoy. ¿Escuchaste?

-Espero que sea así... y que no esté enamorada de Malfoy.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Y tal vez Hermione tuvo razón. Ginny volvió a Hogwarts, mientras su historia estuvo en boca de todos, pero pudo terminar el año tranquilamente. Después empezó su último año, alejada de sus mejores amigos, pero terminó feliz y con una amiga nueva, Luna Lovegood. Todo parecía muy extraño. Aunque habían pasado muchos años, él jamás había vuelto a buscarla. ¿Por qué hacía eso¿No la quería para nada¿Había sido sólo un objeto¿Por qué cuando Voldemort estuvo derrotado él no la liberó?

Cuando terminó Hogwarts, empezó la carrera de sus amigos. Quería ser una Auror. No le importaba que le sucediera con su vida. Sus padres hicieron muchísimo escándalo diciéndole que ella era menor y todo lo demás. Pero Ginny logró su cometido y después de dos años, entró a la Orden del Fénix. Nadie podía creerlo, lo había hecho mucho más rápido que Harry y Ron, obviamente Hermione ya estaba dentro de la Orden.

-Simplemente pienso que tu hermano es un tonto. ¡Cuantos años han pasado, Ginny¡Recuérdame!—exclamó Hermione furiosa entrando a la Madriguera de improviso. Ginny estaba leyendo un libro en su sillón. Era su único día libre y Hermione ya llegaba a contarle sus problemas amorosos.

-¿Desde cuando?

-¡Desde que me miraba con ternura! Ahora sólo parecemos amigos tontos. ¡No quiero tener con él la misma relación que tengo con Harry¿Por qué tu hermano no me quiere?—preguntó ella con tristeza sentándose a su lado.

-Han pasado 4 años... desde que me secuestraron. Parece mentira... yo lo recuerdo como si hubiese sido ayer—susurró Ginny con tristeza recordando a Malfoy.

En ese mismo instante, Draco se presentó en la Madriguera. Hermione se cayó de la silla ante semejante susto. Ginny se quedó sin habla. Estaba tan hermoso como antes, sólo que en su rostro había más cicatrices.

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí, Malfoy¿En mi casa?

-Vengo por ti. Ya te dejé mucho tiempo para que vivas. ¡Ahora volverás a donde perteneces!—le gritó furioso demostrando el odio que había tenido por ella durante tantos años.

-¡Me dejaste vivir 6 años¿Ahora vuelves por mí¡Lo hubieses hecho al día siguiente que me escapé¡Ahora es tarde, Malfoy¡Soy un bruja recibida y con carrera!—le gritó furiosa. Hermione se sorprendió al ver la relación que tenían esos dos.

-¡Eso está por verse!—gritó pero no le lanzó el hechizo a Ginny, sino a Hermione. La chica cayó rendida al suelo—. ¡_Imperio_!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Draco Malfoy cerró la puerta con llave de la vieja habitación de Ginny. Suspiró cansado. Había sido más fácil de lo que pensaba, pero difícil al mismo tiempo. Ver a Ginny tan grande... tan adulta... tan hermosa. Le había costado tanto acercarse a ella y secuestrarla una vez más. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho en esos 6 años¡Ni él lo sabía! Había pasado 6 años buscando el amor que Ginny le dejó en todas las mujeres que pudiera encontrar.

-¿Quién era esa mujer?—preguntó una voz.

-Aqua Marine no empieces...

-¡Si empiezo¡Está también es mi casa!—exclamó una nena rubia acercándose a él. Draco puso los ojos en blanco. No entendía como esa nena pudiera tener tanto carácter.

Aqua Marine Malfoy, Aqua según ella, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró enojada. Su cabello rubio hasta la cadera era más dorado que el de su padre. Sus ojos eran tan grises que no parecían tener más color. Le llegaba a la cintura a Malfoy.

A pesar de ser su pequeña hijita... no se parecía en nada a su padre. Era muy rebelde y hacia lo que ella quería. Era muy inteligente y muy curiosa. Lo tenía todo, menos el cariño de su padre.

-Pero yo soy tu padre y te obligó a encerrarte en tu cuarto, enana.

-¿Ahora quieres hacer de padre?

-¡Tienes 6 años nada más¡No te rebeles ante mí!

-¿Rebeles?—preguntó ella sin entender. Malfoy se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos. La nena empezó a gritar. Él casi se desespera. No quería que Ginny se enterara de que tenía una hija.

-¿Draco?—escuchó una voz desde el comedor. Era Pansy. ¿Justo ese día tenía que aparecer Pansy? Aqua se escapó de sus brazos ante la sorpresa del chico y fue corriendo en busca de su madrina.

-¡Aqua¿Cómo estás, mi vida?—le preguntó una rubia más hermosa que antes abrazando a su aijada. Desde que Aqua había nacido, había tenido buena relación con Pansy. Aunque la nena quería que su padre se casará con Pansy, aunque ella ya estaba casada.

-¡Mal¡Papá quiere casarse con otra mujer!—exclamó Aqua fingiendo que lloraba. Pansy abrazó a la nena mirando sin entender a Draco. Él puso los ojos en blanco.

-Está delirando.

-¡Papá trajo a una mujer a la habitación que no nos deja entrar!—le dijo llorando. Pansy entendió eso en minutos. No podía creer que Malfoy no había madurado durante esos años.

-No te preocupes, cielo. Ve a cambiarte que te llevaré de compras por Hogsmeade. ¿Quieres?—le preguntó Pansy con una sonrisa. La nena corrió hacia su habitación lo más rápido que pudo.

-No empieces, Pansy.

-¡Si empiezo, Draco Malfoy¿Cómo pudiste traerla de nuevo¡Pensé que te habías olvidado de ella!—le gritó la rubia furiosa mirando a su mejor amigo.

-¡Claro que me olvidé de ella¡Sabes que lo he hecho¡Por eso me estuve con otra mujer¡Pero tenía que devolvérselo¡Tenía que hacerle pagar lo que me hizo!

-¡Ella no te hizo nada, Draco¡Ambos tenían una vida hasta que volviste a molestar¡Llévala a su casa!

-¡No lo haré!—le gritó furioso y con los ojos llenos de furia—. Es mi vida, Pansy. ¿Cuándo lo vas a entender¡Siempre te estás metiendo en mi vida¡Cuando me puse de novio con «ella», cuando tuve a Aqua Marine, cuando «ella» murió! Te metes en el cuidado de Aqua Marine. ¡Déjame vivir, Pansy¡Ve con tu esposo¡Haz tu vida!

Los ojos de Pansy brillaron llenos de dolor pero no habló ni lloró. Esperó unos minutos, Aqua apareció vestida muy formal. Draco la miró enojado y furioso.

-¡Ese vestido es para salir, Aqua Marine!—le gritó Draco enojado. Tenía el hermoso vestido con volados que Narcisa había usado de pequeña—. Ve a cambiarte.

-No. Nunca me has dejado usar este vestido. ¡Tengo que salir con la tía¡Estoy bien vestida!—le dijo Aqua desafiándolo otra vez.

-Ve a cambiarte, Aqua Marine Malfoy.

-No.

-Entonces, vete, Pansy. La señorita no saldrá hasta que aprenda a respetar a su padre—le dijo tomando el brazo de Aqua y caminando con ella hacia las escaleras.

-¡Papá¡Me lastimas¡Papá¡Quiero salir¡Déjame salir!—le gritaba Aqua llorando. Pansy se dio cuenta de que él tenía razón. Aqua era rebelde por culpa de ella. Cuando su madre murió, ella le dio modales muy malos. Pero no quería que Aqua terminará así.

-¡Se dice «Padre», no «papá», Aqua Marine!—se quejó Malfoy llevando a la chica a su enorme habitación rosa. Aqua empezó a llorar. El rubio no sabía que hacer. Le cerró la puerta y embrujó la cerradura. Cuando pasó por la habitación de Ginny, entró sin saber el por que.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

-¡Maldito¡Te voy a matar¿Por qué volviste por mi¡¿Por qué¿Por qué no me dejaste vivir mi maldita vida¡Dímelo!

Draco estaba sentado en la cama mirando a Ginny aprisionada. No podía hablar. Se sentía mal por lo que le había hecho a su hija. La amaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Pero era tan rebelde. A veces sentía que se le escapaba de las manos y no podía alcanzarla.

-¡No quiero que vengas aquí y no me hables¿Por qué me trajiste de nuevo?

-Para castigarte por lo que hiciste—le dijo Malfoy volviendo en si. Ginny se quedó mirándolo—. Te escapaste de mis brazos... ¡Me mentiste¡Me dijiste que me querías mientras que te besaba¡Lo sabes!

-Nunca dije eso... estabas delirando, aparentemente. Jamás te he dicho eso—le dijo Ginny y tenía razón. Jamás había dicho que lo quería, y no pensaba decírselo tampoco.

-Han pasado 6 años, Ginny. ¿No te acordaste de mí en ningún momento?

-¿Qué te sucede, Draco¿Ahora me necesitas¿Ahora me quieres después de todo los que nos pasó? Cambié muchísimo, Malfoy... ya no soy la nena insegura de mis acciones. Sé lo que hago y por que lo hago. ¿Entiendes?

-Yo también cambié... no soy tan maldito como antes... por eso volví a buscarte... por que... te necesito a mi lado.

Ginny empezó a reírse tanto que lágrimas salieron de sus grandes ojos. No podía creer que Draco podía mentir tanto. Él se quedó en silencio mirándola. Dio unos pasos hacia delante. Ginny dejó de reírse cuando él quedó a centímetros de ella.

-Te extrañe, Pecas.

-Y yo a ti, rubio—bromeó ella sonriéndole mientras que Draco se acercaba para besarla—. Suéltame... quiero abrazarte.

Draco le hizo caso pero cuando Ginny pudo soltarse, lanzó su puño cerrado directamente a la nariz del chico. El rubio cayó al suelo dolorido.

-Gracias por hacerme la vida imposible. Gracias, Malfoy. No sabes lo difícil que ha sido salir adelante mientras que todo el mundo te miraba y decía "¿esa no es la tonta que secuestró un Mortifago?". Hogwarts fue demasiado difícil...

-¿Y a mí? Me fue muy difícil sin ti.

-¡Mentira¡Tú estabas aquí encerrado mirando el techo! Yo tenía que seguir adelante. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor¡Te encubrí! Nunca dije que tú eras el secuestrador.

-¿Ves que me quieres?

-No te quiero. Lo sabes. Te odio, Malfoy.

-¿Y por que me besas¿Por qué aún me quieres?

-No lo sé. No lo sé. Déjame en paz. Vete.

Aunque le dolió, lo hizo. Pero desató a la chica, por que aunque no quisiera hacerlo lo terminó haciendo. Ginny no habló pero se quedaron mirando como si él tuviera la culpa.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO **

Aqua caminaba en círculos en el pasillo donde escondían a Ginny. Su padre se había ido a buscar algo que ella no llegó a escuchar. Sabía que ahí había alguien escondiendo. Esa mujer pelirroja. Le hizo recordar a alguien. Se acercó a la puerta y golpeó.

-¿Hola?

Ginny dejó de mirar por la ventana cuando escuchó la voz de esa nena. Una voz llena de sentimientos. ¿Draco también estaba escondiendo a una nena? Sacó su varita. Ella tenía la varita escondida en su media desde que llegó. Pero esa no era su verdadera varita. Era la varita de Draco, la varita que le robó cuando escapó. Era lo único que la unía al chico.

-_Alohomora_.

La puerta se abrió y entró Aqua buscando a la joven. Ambas se miraron sorprendidas. Ginny reconoció de inmediato quien era esa nenita. Era algo obvio verla. Era la hija de Draco.

-Hola. ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Ginny. ¿Y tu quien eres, lindura?—le preguntó Ginny sonriente. Aqua la miraba intensamente. Esa mujer era conocida. Pero no sabía de donde.

-Aqua Marine Malfoy.

-¡Que nombre extraño! Tú padre si que sabe sobre nombres. ¿Tienes madre, Aqua Marine?—le preguntó Ginny sentándose al borde de la cama para que ella se acercara con confianza.

-No lo sé. Cuando empecé a tener memoria... mi papá me dijo que no tenía mamá. Pero Pansy, mi tía, me dijo que si le tenía. Pero nunca la nombró más. Dime Aqua. ¿Tu quien eres, Ginny?

-Soy... soy Ginny. Es muy largo de contarte que hago aquí—susurró Ginny mientras su cerebro pensaba que a ella también le costaba descubrir que hacía ahí. Tenía una varita y a la hija de Malfoy. Podía secuestrar a la niña y hacer sufrir al chico. Pero no podía. ¿Por qué? Por su mente pasó un plan. Lo borró de su mente... pero no del todo.

-¿Eres novia de papá?

-No.

-¿Eres amiga?

-Tampoco. Hablemos de otra cosa, Aqua. ¿Cuántos años tienes?—le preguntó. Si algo que sabía Ginny era tratar a un nene. Pero esa chica era tan extraña. Sus ojos lo demostraban. Era sumamente vivaz.

-6 años... pero desde chica mi padre me enseñó y educó. Entonces, él dice que parezco muchísimo más grande. Dice que soy súper dotada.

-Ya lo veo. Eres bastante inteligente a simple vista. ¿Vas a alguna institución¿Tienes niñera¿Estás siempre sola cuando tu padre no está?

-No voy a Instituciones por que a papá... quiero decir a mi padre no le gustan y además, los chicos son muy tontos. Padre está buscando una niñera. Y siempre estoy sola. Sólo me cuida Sisy, la ama de llaves. Pero suelo estar sola.

-¿Y es aburrido, linda?—le preguntó mirando como la nena entraba en confianza y se sentaba en la cama junto a ella—. Supongo que si no tienes con quien jugar... te aburres.

-Es cierto, me aburro. Pero suelo salir a jugar por los jardines junto a Rabbit, mi perro. ¿Puedes salir a pasear conmigo, Ginny?—le preguntó con una sonrisa confianzuda. La pelirroja empezaba a sentirse mal. Quería pasar el tiempo junto a esa hermosura pero sabía que si Draco lo descubría la mataría.

-No puedo. Tu padre se enojará y sabes como es enojado—bromeó ella pero Aqua bajó la mirada con tristeza.

-Quisiera que pudieras salir y vivir con nosotros. Papá es tan frío y malo... ahora que llegaste... ha cambiado. Ayer vino llorando a mi cuarto y abrió la puerta. Cuando me castiga jamás la abre... pero lo hizo. Tú lo cambias, Ginny.

La pelirroja se quedó en silencio sin poder pronunciar una palabra. ¿Eso era verdad? Aqua le sonreía. Ginny acarició los cabellos de la niña dándose cuenta que ella no podía sola con sus problemas y con, sobre todo, su padre.

-¿Aqua Marine¿Dónde estás¡Tu padre ha llegado!—gritó una voz. Aqua se sorprendió y corrió hacia la puerta.

-¡Escucha, Aqua! No le digas nada a tu padre sobre mí. Haz tu mayor esfuerzo. Si le dices algo... jamás podrás volver.

-No te preocupes.

* * *

Holiz¿Les gustó?Espero que no se hayan enojado por el cambio que dio la historia. A mi me encantó. Respondo RR.

Sol: A mi tmb me encanta esa pareja y aunque no exista es divertida.Gracias por tu comentario :)

lauri malfoy: Aquí ya sabes quien es Aqua :) Y sí... Emina es insoportable. Gracias por comentar :)

Tabata Weasley: Si son hermanastros. Pero ella está media loca y obsesionada. ¿Entendes? Y no es que nadie vaya a rescatarla, están averiguando y además no saben que sucedió. Hay cosas que no cuento, pero se debe suponer que están buscando desesperadamente a Ginny.

WenLoony: Jajaja xD Si esa es tu manera de entenderlo. Obviamente que Draco iba a decir que no. Además Ginny le hizo una pregunta tan tonta!. Muy masoquista diria yo.

Vic-Black: Emina es la hermanastra de Draco. Hija de Lucius y de X mujer.

yani: CORTO? buaaaa !! Espero que este sea de tu agrado :)

Aquamarine: Hola Aqua:) Yo usé ese nombre para uno de mis libros y ahora me encanta jaja xD. Espero que te guste quien es Aqua. Decime el titulo de tu historia así lo leo. Beso!

andeli Malfoy: Aquí nueva actualización! Espero que te guste!!

Armelle Potter: Si... un montón de RR u.u me cuesta responderlos a todos. Gracias por tu comentario:)

lunatik.black: Me alegro que te encanté!

Y llegamos al último. Que trabajo agotador. Ahora soy mala y a los 10 RR subo cap nuevo.

Besos Luniz.


	8. Because of you

**8**

Because of you 

Dedicado a una persona que hizo sufrir y llorar demasiado. Este capitulo hizo sangrar cicatrices del corazón... cicatrices que es mejor cerrar. Pero dedicado a Él... por que todos podemos cambiar. papi—saludó Aqua con una sonrisa al ver a su padre en la entrada. Su padre la miró algo enojado, por que esa sonrisa significaba que algo malo hizo.

-No es «papi», sino «Padre», Aqua Marine—la corrigió una vez más. Aqua puso los ojos en blanco sabiendo que su padre haría eso hasta el fin de los días. Suspiró cansada y miró al hombre.

-¿Necesitabas algo? Por que no es así... voy a jugar con Rabbit.

-Te compré un vestido para que no uses ese—le dijo Draco dándole una bolsa de papel hermosa. Aqua miró a su padre queriendo decirle tantas cosas. Pero se quedó en silencio y tomó la bolsa.

-Gracias... padre.

Draco vio como su hija se marchaba con dolor. En ese mismo momento, se miró al espejo y vio a un Lucius Malfoy. Un hombre frío y calculador. Estaba actuando igual que él. Él no era como su padre. ¿O sí?

-¡Aqua Marine!

-¿Qué, padre?

-Borra ese «padre» de tus labios. Dime como quieras. Ve a buscar a Rabbit para que juntos vayamos a jugar al jardín—le dijo haciendo sorprender a Sisy, la vieja ama de llaves, y a su pequeña hija. Ella salió corriendo y sonriendo.

Ginny los miraba desde la ventana. No podía creerlo. Draco sonriente. Con su cabello atado y hacía atrás. Ese era el Malfoy diferente. Cuando se dejaba el cabello hacia delante significaba que quería parecerse a su padre.

Aqua jugaba junto a él y a su perrito divirtiéndose. Tenía una enorme sonrisa llena de felicidad. Por fin tenía el amor de su padre. Ginny se quedó mirándolos largos minutos sin saber que decir. ¿Algún día podría vivir eso con Draco?

Sabía que estaba enamorada de Draco y por eso no le gritaba o peleaba como antes. Pero no quería admitirlo frente a él. Por eso aún tenía la varita y no podía escapar. Por que quería pasar tiempo a su lado.

Cuando la noche estaba empezando, Draco apareció con una bandeja de comida y muchas bolsas. Ginny lo miró fingiendo que no sabía nada de su día. Pero Draco tenía una sonrisa enorme.

-Que sonrisa.

-Es sólo para ti.

-¿Estás tratando de seducirme, Malfoy?—le preguntó riéndose. Draco suspiró y se sentó en la cama mientras que Ginny seguía en la ventana.

-Ya lo hice en un pasado. Me dijeron que te volviste un Auror importante.

-Hay algo que no te dije, Malfoy. McGonagall si sabe quien fue mi secuestrador. Y ahora que soy de la Orden soy importante. Antes no lo era. Pero ahora si lo soy. Y es común que vengan a buscarme—le advirtió Ginny con una sonrisa llena maldad. Draco tembló. Le hizo recordar a Emina.

-Ahí vamos de nuevo.

-No me gusta fingir.

-Claro que sí. Finges que no me amas.

-Egocéntrico.

-Pero no me lo has negado—respondió él con una sonrisa victoriosa. Hermione se quedó pensando que iba a decirle.

-No. ¿Emina sigue viva?—preguntó con rapidez sabiendo hacia donde iba su curiosidad, o eso creía ella.

-No lo sé.

-¿Ella logró lo que quería?

-¿Oler mis sábanas? Sí.

Ella se quedó en silencio. Draco era cruel cuando quería. Le había dolido muchísimo lo que dijo. Un golpe fuerte en medio del pecho. Pero se levantó de la "caída".

-¿Tu padre?

-Desapareció. Descubrió que me volví más fuerte que él. No sabes todo lo que te perdiste, mi vida. Te hubieses quedado para verlo. Tal vez ahora no estés encerrada en esta habitación—le dijo lastimando más a Ginny.

-¿Ah si? Mira vos. No te preocupes... tuve una mejor vida sin ti. Tuve muchas más relaciones. Y me olvidé del daño mental que me creaste—le dijo una Ginny insinuante. Draco se quedó mirándola seriamente.

-Te doy cinco minutos para que corras al baño y a bañarte—le dijo enojado. Ginny le hizo caso aunque no fue corriendo—. ¡Hablo en serio!

-Cállate.

Draco entró con las manos en los bolsillos. Ginny lo miró furiosa desde la bañera. Ya sabía que iba a volver, pero igualmente no hizo nada. El chico se acercó lentamente y quedó en frente a ella.

-No me hagas...

-Gritar. Ya lo dijiste antes, mi vida—le dijo él riéndose. Se sacó el sobretodo con rapidez mientras que los zapatos también. Ella empezó a gritar auxilio en el momento que saltó a la bañera.

-¡Eres un pervertido, Draco!—exclamó ella furiosa. Draco acarició su cabello mientras que intentaba posicionarse.

-Todavía no puedo olvidar como me llamabas por mi nombre. A ninguna mujer deje que me llamara así de nuevo—le susurró al oído mientras que se sacaba la camisa. Ginny lo miró sorprendida.

-Bueno... y yo no dejé que nadie me llamará «Pecas». Draco... me quiero quedar aquí... pero no como una prisionera—le pidió sacándose todos sus problemas de encima. Draco la empezó a besar.

-Sabes que no es posible.

-¡¿Por qué no?!—le preguntó furiosa tomándolo de los cabellos y sumergiéndolo en el agua. Draco se ahogaba. Cuando ella lo dejó salir, empezó a reírse.

-¡Pecas!—exclamó furioso. Ella se quedó mirándolo riéndose y Draco no pudo hacer nada. Ella estaba roja. Draco tenía sus largos cabellos completamente mojados y lo hacía el hombre más hermoso del mundo.

-Sé que tienes una hija.

-¡¿Qué cosa?!—gritó dándose cuenta de que empezaba a sentir furia. Se puso de rodillas y Ginny se enfureció. Lo tomó de los cabellos tirando de él, pero está vez lo tiraba hacia ella.

-La vi. Cuando jugaban. Puedo cuidarla. Necesita cariño. Lo he visto en sus ojos. Draco... no me hagas más mal del que me haces. ¿Por qué no me dejas vivir contigo? No te pido nada más. Sé que me necesitas...

-¿Y como lo sabes?

-Lo veo en tus ojos claros. ¿Me dejas?

Draco se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir. Se levantó y la dejó sola. Cuando Ginny empezaba a llorar, él apareció con una bata blanca en sus manos. Habían pasado sólo unos minutos.

-Ponte la bata.

Ella le hizo caso y cuando estuvo lista, él la tomó del brazo haciéndola caminar por el pasillo. Entraron a una habitación preciosa pero no se detuvieron ahí sino que fueron al baño. Una bañera enorme, mucho más grande que la de Ginny.

Draco empezó a sacarse la ropa con más rapidez que antes mientras que Ginny se quedaba frente a él mirándolo. Draco se sumergió en el agua. Ginny se sentó en el borde mirándolo sin saber que hacer.

-¿Me dejarás quedarme?

-¿Por qué me preguntas esto? ¿Por qué, Pecas? Te estoy dando mi cuarto para que te aprisione. ¿Por qué quieres vivir conmigo?

-Por que te quiero demasiado, Draco—le susurró Ginny mojando su mano en el agua tibia. Él tomó su mano con fuerza y la tiró sobre él—. ¡Estoy vestida, Draco!

-Pronto no. Te quedarás conmigo, Pecas. No podrás escaparte de mí. Jamás lo harás. Estás atrapada realmente ahora.

-Que emoción—le dijo acariciando los cabellos del chico y ella misma besándolo. No podía creer que por fin había logrado lo que tanto deseaba. Y ahora le faltaba poco.

Aqua miraba a la pelirroja y sonreía tímidamente. Draco la miraba sin saber que decirles. Ginny se agachó a su lado y le sonrió. Sisy los miraba con su cara de asco, como si le resultará todo muy extraño.

-Hola... soy Ginevra Weasley. Puedes llamarme Ginny, pequeña.

-Yo soy Aqua Marine Malfoy. ¿Te quedarás en casa? ¡Por favor! ¿Papá? ¿Se quedará en casa? ¿Es tu novia? ¿La amas?—preguntó Aqua con una sonrisa divertida.

-Será tu niñera por tiempo indefinido.

Al decir eso, Ginny y Aqua lo miraron enojados. Sisy se llevó una sorpresa y se sintió dolida. Cuando Aqua estaba bajo su cuidado le dejaba hacer todo lo que quería, pero sabía que eso no significaba ser una niñera.

-¿Vamos a jugar al jardín, Ginny? ¿Nos dejas, papá?—le preguntó Aqua con una sonrisa llena de diversión.

-Ve al jardín y ella se encontrará contigo en minutos. Tenemos que hablar algunas cosas—le dijo tomando a Ginny del brazo y llevándola hacia el comedor. Cerró la puerta y lanzó un conjuro silenciador.

-¿Por qué soy su niñera? ¡Nunca habíamos hablado de eso, Malfoy! ¡Yo quería entrar en tu familia!

-¿Cómo mi novia?—le preguntó Malfoy casi riéndose—. Sólo tiene 6 años. Es muy fuerte para ella verme con una nueva persona. Hace 6 años que no estoy con alguien.

-Mentiroso. Iré a ver a la pequeña... pero no podrás tocarme hasta que le digas a tu hija que soy algo más que una niñera—amenazó Ginny apuntándole con el dedo.

-Estoy tan contenta, Ginny. Al fin tendré compañía. ¿Sabes que gracias a ti papá está más bueno?—le pregunto una Aqua con una sonrisa llena de vida. Sus ojos eran lo más hermoso que había visto.

-¿Realmente?

-¡Sí! Jugó conmigo y con Rabbit. Tal vez... ahora pueda ser el padre que siempre he querido que sea. ¿Has ido a Hogwarts, Ginny? ¿Cómo conociste a papá?—le preguntaba la nena mientras jugaba con Rabbit. Era un hermoso cachorro blanco.

-Fui a Hogwarts toda mi adolescencia. A tu padre lo conocí ahí. Era un hombre muy malo. Siempre estaba buscando algo malo en ti. Cuando iba a terminar mi último curso, tu padre me secuestró y me tuvo en esta casa por casi la mitad del año. Cuando logré liberarme, terminé un difícil año en Hogwarts. Pero nada que no se pueda cambiar.

-Entonces... hace mucho que conoces a mi padre. ¿Es cierto que él fue un Mortigafo? ¡Ya sabes! ¡Esos hombres que estaban de lado de Voldemort!

-¿Y tu como sabes todo eso? Se dice Mortifago.

-Los libros de mi padre son muy interesantes.

**-¿¡YA SABES LEER Y ENTENDER ESOS LIBROS!?—**gritó Ginny tan sorprendida que casi el perro se desmaya del susto. Aqua sonreía nerviosamente—. ¿De donde sacaste eso, Aqua? Me estás mintiendo.

-Me lo dijo papá. Una vez que vi su marca en el brazo. ¿Él fue un hombre malo?—le preguntó.

-Deja de hablar, Aqua Marine. Ella era parte de los buenos. Yo soy el malo aquí ¿No es cierto, Ginny?—le preguntó Malfoy apareciendo de la nada. Aqua miró a su padre llena de miedo.

-Tengo derecho a saber.

-No empieces, Aqua Marine.

-¡Si empiezo!—gritó. Esa frase la solía decir Pansy y Aqua siempre la decía. Era la manera de volver loco a su padre. Draco la tomó del brazo con violencia pero al mismo tiempo Ginny se lo sacó. Aqua se asustó y se puso detrás de su niñera.

-No tienes por que hacerle daño.

-¡Soy su padre y ella es una rebelde! ¡Tiene que seguir las costumbres Malfoy! ¡Yo a su edad...!

-¡Eras un estúpido que seguía a tu padre! ¿Y que pasó? ¡Te volviste Mortifago lastimando a la única persona que podía quererte!

Malfoy se dio vuelta e ignoró los gritos y llamados de Ginny. Estaba tan furioso. Pero tenía tanta razón. Ginny se dejó caer al suelo intentando no llorar. Todavía tenía más por decir. Pero tenía tanta angustia trabada en el pecho que no podía hacer nada.

_**No cometeré los mismo errores que tú, **_

_**no me permitiré causarle tanta miseria a mi corazón.**_

_**No lastimare del modo en que tú lo hiciste, **_

_**tu caíste duramente, **_

_**aprendí del modo difícil **_

_**a nunca llegar a ese extremo.**_

Aqua la miró triste sin saber que decirle. Malfoy se encaminó hacia su casa. Ginny se levantó. Tan rápido como se dejó caer al suelo.

-Cuando era pequeña... mi madre solía decirme... "Un tropezón no es caída". Recuérdalo, Aqua. Esas son las verdaderas lecciones de la vida... no las que te da tu padre—le dijo Ginny acariciando su cabello.

-Pero... ¿Cómo hago para recordarlas?

-Con el pasar del tiempo recordarás una por una. Iré a hablar con tu padre, chiquita. Tú sigue jugando.

_**Por ti**_

_**nunca me alejé de la acera, **_

_**por ti, **_

_**aprendí a jugar del lado seguro para no salir lastimada. **_

_**Por ti, **_

_**encontré difícil confiar no sólo en mi, sino en los que me rodean. **_

_**Por ti, **_

_**estoy asustada.**_

-¿Esto es lo que querías? ¿Qué mi hija vea eso? ¿Viniste sólo para esto? ¿Fingiste quererme sólo por esto? ¿Querías verme sufrir?—le preguntó Draco cuando se encontraron en su despacho. Ginny suspiró y levantó la cabeza. ¿Qué parte de eso era verdad y que parte no?

-No sabes lo que he sufrido yo por ti. Lo mucho que me costó salir...

-¡Si, lo sé! Siempre es lo mismo... pero... ahora dime... ¿Por qué me haces esto? He intentando educar a mi hija...

-¡Como tu padre! ¡Estás educando a tu hija como lo hacía contigo a tu padre! ¿Qué fue lo que logró? ¡Que te casi asesinarás a Dumbledore! ¡Te escaparás de Hogwarts y no lo terminarás jamás! Piénsalo, Draco... piensa en todo lo que has perdido por culpa de tu padre.

Eso lastimó a Draco más de lo que Ginny se imaginaba. Esa pregunta pasaba todos los días por su cabeza cuando abandonó Hogwarts. Tal vez ella tuviera razón, tal vez se hubiese enamorado de Ginny en Hogwarts y ahora Aqua sería hija de ambos. ¡Si no fuera por su padre! ¡No hubiesen pasado tantas cosas!

_**Perdí mi camino **_

_**no mucho antes de que tú lo sacaras. **_

_**No puedo llorar **_

_**porque eso es debilidad ante tus ojos. **_

_**Estoy forzada a fingir una sonrisa o una risa cada día de mi vida, **_

_**mi corazón no se puede romper cuando ni siquiera era todo para comenzar con esto.**_

-Es algo inevitable... no puedo dejar de hacerlo—susurró lleno de sinceridad. Ginny se acercó a él y tomó sus manos.

-Yo te ayudaré... te ayudaré a borrar esas heridas del corazón. Y después a cuidar a tu hija—le dijo sonriéndole. Draco tiró de su mano y la abrazó. Ginny sabía que no estaba haciendo lo correcto. Su plan estaba lastimando su propio corazón. ¿Estaría haciendo bien? ¿Realmente?

-Gracias... ¿Quieres ir a comer afuera?

-¿Lo dices en serio?

-No.

-¡Draco Malfoy!—gritó Ginny furiosa pero se rió sabiendo que ella iba a terminar ganando, o eso creía—. Oye... ¿Qué pasó con tu padre?

-¿Qué pasó? No lo sé. Mató a mi madre. Aunque soy el único que lo dice.

_**Te vi morir, **_

_**te escuché llorar cada noche en tus sueños. **_

_**Era tan joven. **_

_**Debiste saber más que solo refugiarte en mi, **_

_**nunca pensaste en nadie más, **_

_**sólo veías tu dolor, **_

_**y ahora lloro en el medio de la noche **_

_**por el mismo maldito asunto. **_

-¿Y Emina?

-¿No preguntaste ya por ella?

-Si... pero quiero saber si está viva.

-No. Murió—le dijo Draco y cortó la conversación.

Ella lo miró por busca de más información. Pero algo, por primera vez, en el rostro de Malfoy le molestó. Se acercó a él y puso su dedo en el entrecejo fruncido del chico. Él dejó esa posición al ver como ella acariciaba su frente.

-Listo... me resulta demasiado incomodo hablar contigo con esa cara de idiota que ponías en Hogwarts.

-Lamento defraudarte... pero es mi cara.

Malfoy se fue más que furioso al escuchar eso. Pero más furioso por que cuando ella rozó su frente, no pude controlarse. Esa mujer se estaba volviendo todo para él. Tenía que cambiarlo.

**Canción: Kelly Clapton – ****Because of you**


	9. FIN DE LA HISTORIA

MIRA Adelaida

EMPEZEMOS DE UNO. PRIMERO. SI NO TE GUSTA LA HISTORIA NO LA LEAS. SI QUIERES CRITICAR A TODO EL MUNDO INCRIBETE EN UN PERIODICO.

LA PUNTUACIÓN... DE DONDE SAKAS ESO? ESTÁ PERFECTA PUNTEADA.

SIEMPRE ME HE GUIADO POR DIALOGOS Y SI PONGO MUCHÍSIMO Y ME GUSTA.

PONGO ESPACIOS EN LOS CAMBIOS DE MOMENTOS. PERO COMO SOY NUEVA EN RECIÉN DESCUBRO QUE NO ME PONE LOS ESPACIOS, SINO QUE TENGO QUE PONER UN SEPARADOR.

EL CAPITULO SUBRAYADO, ME LO PUSO LA PAGINA. OSEA, YO NO KISE ARRUINARLE LA VIDA A LOS LECTORES. FUE UN ACCIDENTE, NO SOY PERFECTA. Y HE PEDIDO PERDON.

ESCRIBI MAL EL NOMBRE DE LA CANTANTE? QUE VENGA ELLA Y SE QUEJE.

Y SI ME EQUIBOQUE Y PUSE A HERMIONE EN VEZ DE GINNY. TE REPITO, NO SOY PERFECTA.

"Y para rematarla, con todo eso, la historia acaba por parecer el peor de los plagios para Lira Garbo, que escribe el fic Prisionera de un sangre limpia (DM-HG) y que en realidad es muy bueno."

MIRA, SI MI HISTORIA ES PARECIDA NO TENGO LA MÁS PALIDA IDEA POR QUE.

. ESTÁ HISTORIA LA PUBLIQUE EN UNA COMUNIDAD DE MSN LLAMADA DANIEL RDC HACE 2 AÑOS. 2 AÑOS. SI LA CHICA ESTÁ LIRA GARBO ESCRIBIO ALGO PARECIDA, ES SU CULPA... NO MÍA. MAS DE 4 VECES ME PLAGEARON ASQUEROSAMENTE. NO PLAGEO. NO ME GUSTA. SOY ESCRITORA DE ALMA. ESCRIBO DESDE LOS 9 AÑOS. NO ESCRIBO POR QUE NO TENGO NADA QUE HACER. ESCRIBO POR QUE ES MI TRABAJO, ES MI PASIÓN. ESTOY POR PUBLICAR UN LIBRO Y DESANGRO CADA VEZ QUE ESCRIBO.

LO ADMITO, ESCRIBIR FIC ES UN HOBBIE QUE ME PUSO ADICTA DURANTE AÑOS. PERO YA HA TERMINADO Y AHORA ME DEDICO A LO MIO.

NO PLAGUEO, ESCUCHASTE? SÉ LO QUE SE SIENTE. SI ELLA TIENE MI MISMA HISTORIA ,TENDREMOS QUE HABLAR. ELLA Y YO, NO TERCEROS.

"También esta la cosa de que pones tu fic como "terminado" cuando en realidad no lo esta. No se si con eso estas planeando atraer lectores pero te recomiendo cambiarlo."

NO ME HABIA DADO CUENTA. PERDONAME SI TE MOLESTO.

"pero aceptemos que no nos haces la vida muy sencilla a los lectores y no se si será verdad o no por que eso sólo tu lo sabes, pero a ratos parece que plagias cosas de diversos fics."

JAMAS, JAMAS Y LO JURO POR MI MADRE QUE ESTA MUERTA HE PLAGEADO. HE COPIADO PELÍCULAS Y LIBROS , LO ADMITO. PERO JAMAS PLAGUE... POR FAVOR! NO TENÍAS MÁS GANAS DE INSULTARME?!! SABES LO QUE SIGNIFICA PARA MI QUE SOY UNA COPIONA?!! TIENES IDEA?! ME HAS HERIDO HORRIBLEMENTE UQE NO QUIERO SEGUIR PUBLICANDO NUNCA MÁS LA HISTORIA.

POR QUE CLARO, SOY UNA COPIONA QUE NO TENGO VIDA Y LE COPIO LOS FICS A LAS PERSONAS.

"Espero que esta crítica no te resulte muy agresiva, es sólo que me sentí desagradad al llegar a este punto de tu fic y por que de alguna forma espero tu actualización y tenía que decirte mi opinión, para bien o para mal... tu sabrás."

GRACIAS POR LA CRITICA. TE AGRADEZCO. AGRESIVA? NOOOO! UN POKITO! Y SI TE SIENTES DESAGRADA CON LA HISTORIA... MI AMORCITO.. NO LA LEAS.

LOS DEJA, LA COPIONA DEL AÑO QUE NO TIENE NADA MÁS QUE HACER QUE COPIARSE DE LOS OTROS.

ACA EL MENSAJE QUE ME DEJO MI GRAN AMIGA: ¿QUIEREN LA HISTORIA COMPLETA? DEJENME SUS MAILS Y SE LOS PASO.

"Pues es una idea buena la que tienes con este fic.

Pero siendo objetivos ¡esta muy mal redactada!  
Me refiero a que le falta puntuación, marcas a la hora de cambiar de escena, de día ¿de habitación?  
Además no hay nada de narrativa aquí, todo se va en dialogos y aclaraciones en el medio de los dialogos sin que se especifique bien nada o describas nada... en ese caso escribe un guión de teatro! (o mejor no, podría ser muy malo).

O sea, siempre nos gusta que dejes algo a la imaginación pero a mi me choca no tener ni la más prostituta idea de dónde, cuándo y cómo sucede todo.

Encima, nos pones este capítulo todo subrayado como si tuvieras la intención de fregarnos la pupila ¡¡¿¿qué te pasa??!!  
También esta mal escrito el nombre de Kelly Clarkson.

Por si fuera poco, ¡te equivocaste y pusiste Hermione en vez de Ginny!

Y para rematarla, con todo eso, la historia acaba por parecer el peor de los plagios para Lira Garbo, que escribe el fic Prisionera de un sangre limpia (DM-HG) y que en realidad es muy bueno.

También esta la cosa de que pones tu fic como "terminado" cuando en realidad no lo esta. No se si con eso estas planeando atraer lectores pero te recomiendo cambiarlo.

Y la verdad con todo lo anterior, uno se desanima como lectora, te lo repito, la historia es buena, inclusive en el capítulo donde utilizas la canción de Arjona si la reproduces y lees queda algo aca padre, pero aceptemos que no nos haces la vida muy sencilla a los lectores y no se si será verdad o no por que eso sólo tu lo sabes, pero a ratos parece que plagias cosas de diversos fics.

Espero que esta crítica no te resulte muy agresiva, es sólo que me sentí desagradad al llegar a este punto de tu fic y por que de alguna forma espero tu actualización y tenía que decirte mi opinión, para bien o para mal... tu sabrás."

FIN.

AH! TENGO ALGO MAS QUE DECIR! AL FIN LA HISTORIA ESTÁ COMPLETA. Jajajaja!

LunizLysius.

Problemas? Escucho, ya lo he oído todo.


	10. Perdiendo el control del plan

**Bueno. He decidido subir los cap que quedan. Ya que ustedes no se merecen dejar de leerlo por mi culpa sobre todo cuando la historia cambia tanto de rumbo. Les cuento que no me hizo daño la critica, al contrario, me agrado que me dijiera que le molestaba. Me molesto que me digan copiona. Demasiado. Por que además, ella no sabe como sigue la historia. ¿Tienen idea ustedes que es lo que sigue? No.. **

**Muchísimas muchísimas gracias a las chicas que me levantaron el animo. Gracias de verdad por todo lo que pusieron me llegó realmente al alma y me hicieron reír demasiado ******** . Gracias a:**

kthy.vale

loanli malfoy

Vic-Black

San Juan de Weasley

Samantha Black

candeee

WenLoony

Naduu

Lucía

andeli Malfoy Cullen

**Gracias y este capitulo va sólo para usted. Ojo! Voy a subir los capitulos cada dos días así lo termino rapido!**

**LunizLysius**

**9**

Perdiendo el control del plan 

-¿Estás segura de lo que haces?

-¡¿Otra vez con lo mismo, Hermione¡Jamás he estado tan segura de algo! No te preocupes... todo saldrá como yo lo deseo. Acuérdate de hacer lo que te pedí—le dijo Ginny sonriéndole y saludando la cabeza de Hermione. Ella estaba en la chimenea hablándole. Draco no estaba. La cabeza de su mejor amiga desapareció.

-¿Hablabas sola, Ginny?—preguntó Aqua saliendo de la nada. La pelirroja tembló unos segundos cuando escuchó una voz.

-Si... pero aún no he enloquecido. ¿Terminaste la tarea que te di?

-¿Qué tarea?—preguntó Aqua mirando a Ginny con sospecha. Ginny se sorprendió al ver que fruncía las cejas igual que su padre. Y eso, aunque odiaba ese gesto, le llenó el corazón de ternura.

-¡Las sumas y restas!

-¡Esa tarea¡La terminé hace horas! He estado jugando con Rabbit en el jardín. Pensé que Sisy te lo había dicho—dijo Aqua sonriendo, aunque mentía.

-Oye, Aqua. ¿Te gustaría tener una madre?

-¿Vas a casarte con papá?

-Aqua...—le dijo en tono de reproche. Ella se rió—. No me refiero a eso. Bueno, en sí me refiero a eso.

-Oye, sólo tengo 6 años. Se más precisa.

-¿Y de donde sacaste esa palabra?

-¡Ginny!—se quejó ella.

-De acuerdo. Te preguntaba si te gustaría considerar a una persona tu mamá. Ya sabes... una especie de madrastra—intentó decirle Ginny. Pero no podía expresarse bien.

-Nunca conocí a mi mamá. Así que cualquier persona que me de amor... la consideraré una madre. ¿Vamos a jugar con Rabbit, Ginny?

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Eres un Mortifago?—le preguntó Aqua a su padre entrando a las 2 de la madrugada a su despacho. Draco estaba mirando cosas del trabajo. Ni siquiera se había fijado en que cama estaba durmiendo Ginny.

-¿Aqua Marine¿Qué sucede?

-Tuve una pesadilla... en la que tú te ibas con un hombre vestido de negro... y sin nariz. Y él te mataba, papá. Él decía... "No eres más un Mortifago...". ¿Eres un Mortifago?—le preguntó ella acercándose a su padre. Draco aún no sentía tanto amor paternal para tranquilizarla. O no sabía como.

-No lo soy, Aqua Marine. Ve a dormir.

-No quiero... tengo miedo—le susurró a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué te he dicho de llorar¡Los Malfoy no lloran!—le gritó furioso poniéndose de pie. La nena de 6 años pegó un salto y lo miró asustada.

-Pero tengo miedo...

-Entonces acuéstate en el sillón. Cierra los ojos y punto. Yo te llevaré a mi cama. ¿Escuchaste?

Ginny sonrió detrás de la pared. La varita de Malfoy sacaba chispas. El sueño que había tenido Aqua había sido provocado por ella. Pero no pudo lograr lo que quiso. Draco se acercó a la puerta y Ginny se desapareció en un segundo.

Se recostó en su cama pero de repente las puertas se abrieron. Draco entró completamente lleno de furia. Ella se sobresaltó. ¿Había descubierto todo?

-¡Te Apareciste!

-¿Qué¡Estaba durmiendo, Draco!—le gritó ella enojada sin poder ver a Malfoy en la oscuridad. Él encendió la luz y la vio a ella con la varita.

-¿Durmiendo con una varita? No sabes los poderes que tenemos los Mortifagos. Puedo usar magia sin varita... puedo notar cuando alguien se Aparece. ¿No lo sabías¡Estabas escuchando mi conversación con Aqua Marine!

-¡No!

-¡Ginevra Weasley¡Te Apareciste¡Lo escuché¡Dime la verdad!

-Escuché llorar a Aqua...

-Marine.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Aqua Marine, así se llama—le corrigió una vez más. Ginny lo miró de mal humor. Draco le devolvió la mirada. Ella dio un salto y besó su frente sacando el entrecejo de los Malfoy—. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

-Por que te quiero... aprendí a quererte lejos de tu sombra.

-No te hagas las romántica con alguien que te encerró y torturó. Te lancé maldiciones. ¿Por qué me quieres?—le dijo y tomó sus manos con fuerza. Ginny tragó saliva pero no dijo nada—. Vamos, Pecas... dime ¿Qué estás planeando?

-Está bien... me descubriste. Vine con el plan de enamorarte. Nada más. ¿Hago mal¿Es un plan imposible¿Sabes cual fue el error? Encontrarme con tu hija. ¿Sabes por que? Por que me encariñé... me encariñé con los dos. ¡Y que mal estuve!

Ginny se levantó casi temblando pero no se tambaleó. Se tranquilizó. Respiró dos veces y cuando estaba por bajar el picaporte, sintió el roce de su piel con la de Draco. Se miraron.

-Vienes por algo. ¿Tanto te cuesta decírmelo? Prometiste venganza...

-¿Por qué siempre alguien tiene que romper tu burbuja? No vine por nada, primero que todo. Tú mismo me interrumpiste en mi casa—le recordó sentándose de nuevo en la cama haciendo que Draco hiciera lo mismo—. Y... quiero ser parte de ti. Pero siento... que no me dejas.

-No es así...

-Realmente me enamoré de ti, Draco.

Él sonrió después de tanto tiempo. Se acercó a Ginny, ella se fue hacia atrás pero quedó recostada en la cama aprisionada de Draco. La chica sonrió tranquila sabiendo que todo había terminado.

-De acuerdo, lindura. Me gusta decir que a mí me pasa lo mismo. Así que ahora tendrás que compartir mi cama. ¿Es doloroso?—preguntó él sonriéndole. Ginny puso los brazos alrededor del cuello.

-Creo que no. Ya estoy acostumbrada—bromeó ella riéndose. Él la besó con ternura—. Pero... por favor saca esa expresión de esa cara.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¿Y¿Cuánto falta¡Necesito que los mandes¡No quiero seguir estando a su lado!

-¿Por qué¿No era que lo amabas?

-¡Sí! Pero... ¡Tienes que hacerlo! Tú puedes, amiga—le dijo Ginny a Hermione. Ella hizo caras.

-No lo sé. Estás cambiada, Ginny, ya no te importa lo que sucede entre Ron y yo. No te importa nada más que vengarte de él. Ya no sabes quien eres. ¡Abre los ojos!—le gritó Hermione. Ginny se dio vuelta y la ignoró. Ella se fue de la chimenea.

Estaba algo mareada. Le resultaba extraño tener que seguir su plan cuando despertó con un tierno beso de Draco. Le dijo un suave: «Nos vemos a la noche. Cuida de Aqua Marine» la dejó en estado de shock toda la mañana.

-¡Ginny¡Buenos días¿Cómo estás?—le preguntó Aqua con una sonrisa. La pelirroja la miró con seriedad.

-¿Y tu tarea?

-¡Es el mediodía¿Por qué siempre tengo que estar haciendo tarea a todas las horas?—gritó una Aqua enojada y frunciendo el ceño. ¡Era tan parecida al padre!

En minutos apareció dicho padre. Estaba tan pálido que parecía estar muerto. Ginny sintió una sacudida en su cuerpo. ¿Tan rápido había actuado Hermione? Él miró a su hija con seriedad y miedo.

-¿Papá?

-¡Sisy empaca la ropa de Aqua Marine rápidamente!—le gritó haciendo temblar a Ginny. ¿Qué planeaba?—. Debes llevarte a Aqua contigo. Te dejó libre. Toma mi varita...

-Tengo varita—susurró Ginny mostrándole la varita de Draco. Él había visto la varita de la chica pero no sabía que era suya—. ¿Quién te persigue?

-Aurores... piensan que soy Mortifago. Y como lo he sido seguramente me enviarán a Azkaban. Te ruego que te lleves a Aqua Marine contigo. Te necesito, Ginny.

-Me has dicho Ginny—susurró ella. Eso no estaba en sus planes, pensó que mandaría a la niña con algún familiar. Suspiró y tomó la mano de Aqua, quien estaba temblando—. No te preocupes, mi vida. Vendrás a casa hasta que logremos sacar a tu padre de la cárcel. ¿Escuchaste?

-¿Estarás bien, papá?—le preguntó Aqua con los ojos tristes. Él sólo la miró y movió su cabeza.

-Si. Lo estaré.

Aqua fue llamada por Sisy. Corrió para ver que necesitaba. Draco y Ginny se quedaron mirando. Ese momento pareció ser una hora. El hombre se lanzó hacia ella y la besó tan apasionadamente que ella pensó que se desmayaría.

-Perdón por todo esto. Prometo volver.

-Yo te sacaré—le susurró sin prometerle nada. No podía hacerlo. No podía mentirle más. Aqua volvió y tomó la mano de Ginny.

-Adiós.


	11. Mi bella Traición

7

Fuiste mi bella traición 

-_¡Estoy perdida! Por que sin ti no me importan los minutos ni los días._

-¡Por que sin ti sería feliz!—gritó una mujer desde la otra habitación.

Aqua Marine Weasley puso los ojos en blanco al escucharla. No quería pelear con su madre, Ginny. Se miró al espejo y se sonrió con complacencia. Muy atrás había quedado la pequeña Aqua. Ahora era completamente otra persona. Seguía manteniendo el cabello dorado. La única diferencia era que ahora tenía algunas mechas negras. Los ojos del mismo color. Pero una sonrisa traviesa en sus labios.

-¿Puedes dejar de escuchar esas canciones horribles?—preguntó Ginny entrando a la habitación de la rubia. Aqua la miró enojada—. ¡Oye¿Por qué me tratas así?

-Me gusta esa cantante. Sabes que me encanta...

-Sí, lo sé... la música muggle y ese genero llamado... ¿Pop? Y que además adoras y te quieres teñir de rosa el cabello por esa cantante llamada Avril Lavigne—recordó Ginny mirando el póster de la misma chica.

-¡Oye¡A ti te gustan esas aburridas Las Brujas de Macbeth!

-¡No soy aburridas¿Vamos a comer algo afuera¡Deja de burlarte de Las Brujas de Macbeth, Aqua!—gritó Ginny enojada.

-Lo siento. Quiero ir a la casa de la _abuela _ Molly.

-¿Ahora?

-¡Si! Estará el hijo de Harry. No sé como pudo gustarte papá y no te gustó Harry. ¡Es todo un bombón! Si no fuera tan grande para mí—dijo Aqua riéndose. Ginny se cruzó de brazos y la miró enojada.

-Salía con Harry antes de salir con tu padre. Por culpa de Voldemort nos separamos. Y también por culpa de tu padre. Igualmente, no estés con James. Me da miedo.

-A mi también no te preocupes—bromeó Aqua sonriendo. Pero no podía evitar mirarlo. Era demasiado guapo—. ¿Vamos o no? No quiero pasar todas las vacaciones aburrida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-¡Irás a conseguir la licencia para conseguir, Ronald!

-¡No¿Por qué¡Podemos Aparecernos!

-¡Pero tus hijos no pueden Aparecerse!—le dijo Hermione furiosa y enojada ante la irresponsabilidad de Ron.

-¡Pero...¡No vale¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo¿No puedes hacerlo tú?

-Por que tu eres el papito, Ron—bromeó Aqua saliendo de la chimenea y besando la mejilla de todos los presentes. Las pequeñas hijas de Ron y Hermione, se fueron hacia atrás asustadas. Ambas de 15 años, pelirrojas y de ojos azules. Elizabet y Melanie. Ambas miraron con odio a Aqua.

-¡Aqua Marine!—bromeó James apareciendo junto a su padre.

-¿Reunión?—preguntó Harry sonriendo. Al ver a Ginny se quedó en silencio y bajó la mirada.

-¡Hola, Harry¿Cómo estás?—preguntó Aqua divertida.

La reunión terminó convirtiéndose en una cena divertida. Aqua y James se rieron toda la noche e hicieron sus travesuras. Ginny los miraba. Si su padre descubriera que eran amigos... iba a explotar.

A pesar de lo mucho que Ginny quiso separar a Aqua de su familia, Molly y Hermione terminaron convenciéndola. En verdad Ginny no quería que Aqua fuera parte de su vida, pero terminó adorándola. Queriéndola como una verdadera hija.

Cuando se separaron de su padre tenía sólo 6 años. Ahora habían pasado 11 años. Y Ginny le había mentido tanto a la nena que se sentía mal. Le había dicho que era su hija pero que su padre había muerto al nacer. Le puso su apellido después de muchísimos problemas por los que tuvo que pasar.

Aqua, a pesar de todas las peleas con Ginny, la quería demasiado. Había empezado Hogwarts y tenía buenas amistades. El único problema era ser demasiado revoltosa.

-¿Qué harás con el plan, Ginny?—preguntó Hermione cuando Molly sirvió el postre. Aqua se burlaba de las hijas de Ron, quienes estaban cuchicheando también.

-Tengo que sacarlo de la cárcel. Por suerte, Aqua se irá a un campamento de verano con unos amigos. Le haré sufrir tanto, amiga. Que se acordará por siempre de mí.

-¿Y que harás con Aqua?

-No lo sé... todavía. No me quiero despegar de ella.

-¡Pero, Ginny! Hace años que vienes diciendo eso. No puedes adelantarlo más. Él estará demasiado enojado—le dijo Hermione—. Sé que quieres castigarlo y hacerle la vida imposible... pero... sé que también quieres volver con él. ¡Y aunque no lo quieras... sucederá! Por que tu lo amas y por que...

-¡Hermione¡Amor¡Aqua dice que tengo las orejas muy grandes!—se quejó Ron mientras que miraba con odio a la rubia. James y ella se reían del hombre.

-¿Recién te das cuenta?

-¡Hermione!

-Por eso no te obligo a cortarte el cabello. Eres hermoso igual, Ronald—le dijo Hermione sonriéndole aunque él no quedó muy convencido.

-¡Como te gusta mentir, Hermione!—gritó en voz alta Aqua. Ron se levantó y se fue enojado.

-A veces creo que me casé con un nene de 6 años—susurró Hermione. Ginny se rió y palmeó su espalda entendiéndola.

-¡Aqua compórtate y ve a pedirle perdón a Ron!

-¿Por qué tengo que pedirle perdón a alguien tan inmaduro como Ron¿Qué persona madura se pone triste al darse cuenta que tiene orejas enormes¡Por favor, mamá!—exclamó enojada frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Saca esa expresión de tu cara!—le gritó Ginny furiosa. Aqua suavizó su frente y se sonrojó ante ese grito—. Ve a hacer lo que te pedí. Ron es tu tío y es más grande que tú.

Aqua le hizo caso muy a su pesar. Hermione fue la única que entendió lo que sucedió. Harry tal vez lo hubiese entendido, pero estaba distraído hablando con George. Cuando Aqua frunció el ceño y arrastraba las palabras, se convertía en su padre. Era tan parecida a él en esos momentos. Ginny había hecho lo imposible para que cambiará sus costumbres y que ese lazo de sangre se rompiera un poco. Pero era imposible. No sólo era asqueroso ver eso en ella, sino que era dañino para Ginny.

-Ya está. ¿Estás contenta?—le preguntó Aqua furiosa volviendo con Ron a su lado. El pelirrojo se reía. Aqua miró a James y ambos se marcharon al jardín.

-Tú hija está fuera de control—le comentó Ron.

-Lo sé. ¿Pero que quieres que haga? Tiene esa maldita sangre Malfoy en su cuerpo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

La lluvia golpeaba el paraguas de Aqua. La chica jugaba divertida a saltar charcos de agua junto a James. Ginny acercó sus maletas a la puerta. Se sentía algo débil. Siempre le costaba alejarse de Aqua. Sentía que podía perderla en poco tiempo.

-¡No llores, mamá! Estaré bien. Serán sólo dos semanas. Estaré todo lo que resta del verano contigo. ¡Haremos todo juntas!—le dijo Aqua abrazando a su madre con fuerza. James tomó su valija y empezó a revisar por última vez sus cosas.

-Tengo miedo de perderte, mi amor. Cuídate mucho... ¿Me lo prometes? Ante el primer problema... me avisas. Siempre te estaré esperando. ¡Recuerda que son muggles, Aqua¡Eso va para ti también, James¡Eres nuevo en el campamento¡Ten cuidado!—les decía mientras que veía el autobús que los llevaría a ese campamento.

-¡Adiós, mamá!

Esas palabras sonaban tan lindas en los labios de Aqua. Ginny aun recordaba esas palabras dos horas después en pleno baño. Terminó de bañarse y fue hacia la chimenea.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

-No puedo entender como te ayudo todavía en esto—dijo Harry caminando junto a Ginny. La pelirroja no se rió ni dijo nada.

-Lo haces por que eres mi amigo, Harry. Este plan está preparado hace muchísimas semanas. Todo esta finamente calculado.

-¿No te has planteado que esto es algo... cruel... siniestro? Tú no eres así, Ginny. Tú no eras así conmigo, Ginny—dejó escapar Harry mirando a una Ginny muy extraña.

-Tú dejaste volar a esa Ginny. Cuando Draco me convirtió... esa tonta Ginny desapareció. Ahora sólo busco venganza.

-Buscas venganza en alguien que amas... yo no te haría daño jamás. Creía que eso era amar—susurró Harry mientras que entraban a una zona llena de Dementores. Ginny no hizo nada. No le dijo nada. Sabía que Harry amaba a Ginny. Y ella lo quería... pero ese cariño no podía ser comparado con el amor que sentía por Draco—. Te volviste fría y calculadora como él...

-¿Por qué lo dices¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Por que si fueras la otra Ginny... me estarías pidiendo perdón. Lamento tu perdida. Aquí termina nuestro viaje—le dijo dejándola en medio del pasillo.

-¡Oye¡No me puedes dejar sola en esto¡Te necesito aquí¡Tú eres Auror profesional¡Yo soy sólo una novata!—exclamó ella enojada mientras que veía caminar en sentido contrario a Harry.

-No quiero alimentar venganzas ajenas.

Ginny, enojada por eso, caminó hacia la celda donde estaba el rubio. Lo vio en el suelo completamente débil. Los Dementores habían logrado eso. Ginny suspiró y le pegó un puntapié a los barrotes. Draco levantó la mirada y la miró.

-Por fin has venido. Sabía que algún día volverías. No puedes con tu genio, _Pecas_—le dijo riéndose—. ¡Mírate! Eres rica y superior a mí. ¿No estás contenta?

-Nunca he estado más contenta. Te sacaré de este lugar, Draco, pero empezará un dolor mucho más superior.

**Canción: Belinda – Bella traición**


	12. La venganza es demasiado bueno

Holiz gracias por todos sus mensajes :) Estoy re apurada :) pero dejo lo de siempre 10 reviews y capitulo nuevo :)

Preguntas frecuentes: Pasaron 11 años.

Aqua tiene un vago recuerdo de su padre. Sabe que murió pero no recuerde bien quien es.

Lo del tema de Harry. Ni pregunten. Es un papel loquisimo que me obsesionó (tanto él como yo) y quedó así de loquisimo :s

La mamá de James. Es un misterio hasta para mi. Jamás lo pensé. Está muerte. De eso no hay dudas.

Y si Ginny está enamorada de Draco o sólo es venganza... se los dejo de tarea!

Gracias por tu mensaje Sarita :) re largo pero divertidisimo! :)

* * *

**La venganza es demasiado buena**

Draco la miraba con tanto odio que, a cualquier le podía dar miedo esa mirada, pero a Ginny Weasley no le daba miedo. Draco estaba en las mismas condiciones que había estado la pelirroja hacía muchos años, ya se habían olvidado cuantos. Ella lo miraba desde su cama, sentada con las piernas cruzadas. Venía las venas llenas de odio de Draco, pero nada le importaba. Las cadenas colgaban de la pared y tenían con fuerza los brazos de Draco.

-Te has puesto lindo a pesar de estar en Azkaban. ¿Cómo te fue, Draco? ¿Viste muchos familiares?—le preguntó sonriente. Draco no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. La miró y se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado. Pero no se había dado cuenta en ese mismo instante, sino 11 años antes.

**FLASH BACK**

Draco corría a toda velocidad con la varita de Ginny levantada. Escuchaba los pasos de los Aurores detrás de él. No podía correr por sus jardines. Pero se sentía mejor. Sabía que Ginny y Aqua estaban juntas y protegidas. Las únicas personas que querían estaban bien. Se lamentó tanto no poder vivir con ellas. No poder compartir todo lo que quería compartir. Y sobre todo, no poder decirle a las dos lo mucho que las quería.

-¡Alto, Malfoy! ¡No puedes avanzar más! ¡Tenemos a tu hija!—dijo la voz de Potter. Él la identificó tan rápido que quiso golpearlo. Se dio vuelta dejando caer su varita.

-Déjala. No te ha hecho nada—le dijo con las manos levantadas.

-No tenemos a tu hija. Te mentimos. Irás a Azkaban por todos los asesinatos que has cometido. O mejor dicho, por ser un Mortifago.

-¿Quién me entregó? Nadie sabe mi paradero.

-Ginny Weasley.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Hace cuanto? Nunca le di tiempo a que saliera—dijo un Draco furioso. No podía creerlo.

-Hace dos semanas...

-¡No puede ser! ¡Ella está aquí hace dos semanas! ¡Me engañó! ¡Me engañó! ¡Y tiene a mi hija! ¡Tiene a mi hija!

-Cállate, Malfoy.

**Fin Flash Back**

-¿Dónde está mi hija? ¿Qué hiciste con ella? ¿La mandaste a un orfanato? ¿Te hiciste cargo de ella?—le preguntó él enojado. Ginny empezó a reírse con sarcasmo.

-Soy humana, Draco. No como tú. ¡Ahora responde mis preguntas! ¿Cómo te fue en Azkaban?

-¿Cómo crees? ¡Horrible! Pasé los peores años de mi vida. Me hubiese gustado pensando que alguien me quería... pero no, tu amiguito Potter me avisó que me habían engañado. Tan rápido que dolió.

-¿Ahora te duele el pecho, Draco?—le preguntó ella riéndose aún más. Draco parecía estar muriéndose allí mismo—. Una vez te prometí venganza... y ahora lo estoy consiguiendo.

-Eres una maldita bruja.

-Ya lo sabía. Lo sé desde que vi a mi hermano Bill usar la varita a los 4 años—le dijo Ginny riéndose de él. Draco la mirada con odio, pero no podía dejar de admitir que esa mujer estaba hermosa. El cabello muy largo y, algo nuevo, tenía el cabello enrulado. Sus ojos marrones mirándolo. No sabía que decir. ¡Y además su cuerpo no era el mismo de antes! Era más castigo tenerla cerca y no poder besara que estar aprisionado.

-¿Dónde está mi hija?

-No te lo voy a decir, mi vida. Será un secreto.

**-¡NO SERÁ UN SECRETO! ¡ES MI HIJA!—**gritó Draco furioso y enojado. Ginny se rió y suspiró. Sabía que él enloquecería cuando no le dijera el paradero de su hija.

-Te estás comportando mal, Draco. Si sigues así... te dejaré hablando solo.

**-¡¿DÓNDE RAYOS ESTÁ MI HIJA?!—**gritó furioso intentando escaparse de las cadenas. De su bolsillo cayó la varita de Ginny. Ella se sorprendió.

-Mi varita... con que la tenías tú. Siempre supe que alguien me la había robado. Igualmente... esta varita hace mejores cosas que la mía—le dijo Ginny mostrándole a varita de Draco.

-La tenías tu... jamás me lo hubiese imaginado.

-La robé cuando me escapé.

* * *

_A ti, te estoy hablando a ti, a ti la que no escucha._

_A ti, que con lo que te sobra, me darías la luz para encender los días._

_A ti, que juegas a ganarme, cuando sabes bien que lo he perdido todo._

_A ti, te estoy hablando a ti, aunque te importe poco lo que estoy diciendo_.

* * *

-Eres rica, tienes una carrera bajo el brazo y estás demasiado guapa. ¿Por qué quieres tener a un prisionero en tu habitación? Alguien me buscará. Me escapé de Azkaban, ¿Recuerdas?

-Mi amor... ¿Estás seguro que no te absorbieron la inteligencia los Dementores?—le preguntó ella acercándose a él—. Soy Auror. Nadie se enteró de que escapaste de Azkaban. Puse a otro rubio en tu lugar.

-¡Y encima arruinaste la vida de otra persona!

-¡No intentes hacerte el bueno ahora, Malfoy! ¡Fuiste tú él que me encerró primero!

* * *

_A ti, te estoy hablando a ti, aunque es perder el tiempo._

_A ti, que te pasó tan lejos el rigor del llanto y la melancolía._

_Si nunca fije la verdad, fue porque la verdad siempre fue una mentira._

_A ti, te estoy hablando a ti, aunque te valga madre lo que estoy diciendo..._

* * *

Draco no sabía bien que hacer. Sinceramente, Ginny se había salido con la suya. Se había entregado a una mujer pensando que jamás iba a engañarlo pero nada salió como pensaba. La pelirroja resultó ser demasiado astuta y, sobre todo, vengativa. Ella lo miró y pestañó esperando alguna respuesta.

-No lo niego. Pero la segunda vez te dejé salir...

-Entonces la segunda vez que te atrapé haré lo mismo. Tendré un hijo con cualquiera y le diré que eres su niñera. ¿Te parece perfecto? Lo hago si no tienes problema, Draco—amenazó ella. Draco sabía que tenía razón. Si había hecho todo eso... ¿Por qué no tener otro hijo sólo para que él fuera infeliz?

-No. No quiero.

-¡Que bueno que por fin respondes mis preguntas, amor! ¡Estás entendiendo las reglas que impongo!

-No me pongas apodos. No soy tu amor, ni tu vida, ni tu tesoro.

-Oh, Draquito. Eres tan débil. ¿Quisieras que te lo diga en otro momento y lugar? Estoy haciendo casi lo mismo que tú me hiciste a mí. Sólo que no usaré maldiciones... por que soy buena persona—le dijo volviendo a sentarse. Miraba su varita con curiosidad.

* * *

_A ti, que te falto el valor para pelear por ti._

_A ti, que te consuelas con cubrirte de _Chanel_ las huellas de mis besos._

_A ti ya no te queda nada.. A ti ya no te queda nada... Nada!!_

_A ti, que por despecho estas pensando con los pies._

_A ti, que me dejaste solo, incluso cuando estabas en mi compañía._

_A ti ya no te queda nada... A ti ya no te queda nada... Nada!!_

* * *

-Estás jugando conmigo cuando sabes que lo he perdido todo. ¡No tienes idea de lo mucho que he sufrido, Ginny! Estuve encerrado 11 años en esa maldita cárcel comiéndome la cabeza. ¿Sabes por que? ¡Por que la única persona que quería se había llevado a mi hija, mi dinero y me había engañado! ¿Cómo te piensas que me sentí durante estos 11 años?

* * *

_A ti, te estoy hablando a ti, tan sorda y resignada.._

_A ti, que duermes con tu orgullo y te dejas tocar por tu rencor barato._

_A ti, que te gusta ir de mártir, repartiendo culpas que son solo tuyas._

_A ti, te estoy hablando a ti, porque no hay nadie mas que entienda lo que digo..._

* * *

-Me extraña que no me odiarás.

-¡No te odio! ¿Sabes por que? ¡Por que no puedo! No puedo odiarte. Ahora, no seas cruel y sácame las cadenas—le rogó Draco. Ginny empezó a reírse tanto que pensó que le iba a doler la boca.

-¿Te piensas que con palabras cursis lograrás que te desate, Draco? No soy débil como tú. Ya nadie puede ablandar mi corazón. Sólo una persona... pero no te diré quien es—le mintió Ginny. Algo tenía razón. Aqua era la única persona que podía lastimarla de verdad, y la otra persona estaba frente a ella.

* * *

_A ti que te falto el valor para pelear por ti._

_A ti, que te consuelas con cubrirte de Chanel las huellas de mis besos._

_A ti ya no te queda nada.. A ti ya no te queda nada... Nada!!_

_A ti, que por despecho estas pensando con los pies._

_A ti, que me dejaste solo, incluso cuando estabas en mi compañía.._

_A ti ya no te queda nada.. y a mi me queda por lo menos... este síndrome incurable.. de quererte tanto.._

* * *

-Con que te enamoraste...

-Si... y mucho.

-¿De quien? ¿Potter logró su cometido? Jamás dejó de amarte.

-No... Potter no. Él se casó y tuvo un hijo idéntico a él que coquetea sin parar con...—se interrumpió al darse cuenta del error que había cometido. Casi nombraba a Aqua. ¡Pero esa chica formaba tanta parte de su vida que no podía evitarlo!

-¿Qué dices?

-Mucha conversación por hoy, Malfoy. ¡Huy! ¡Me olvidé la comida! Para la próxima será. Adiós, tesoro.

* * *

Canción: Ricardo Arjona – A ti


	13. No todo muere

Sé que me deben odiar por lo que tarde. Pero jamás se llenaron los 10 RR. Por eso... esta vez va en serio. Si no hay 10 RR... :( me suicido ? no mentira :P

He intentado responder todosss los RR pero hay muchas que no tienen cuentas y son buenosmensajes y no puedo responder :( perdonenme OTRA VEZ. No me golpenn!! :D Besos chicas buena lectura! CRITICAS. TOMATASOS, TODO... AQUI SOLO POR UN RR!

Le meti un pequeño bocadillo de Hermione y ROn.

* * *

**9**

**No todo muere**

* * *

-Fue más difícil de lo que pensaba, Hermione. ¡Está tan guapo! ¡Encima dejó de ser frío y calculador! Ahora parece dolido hasta los huesos...

Y tenía razón en las dos conclusiones que había sacado. Draco tenía el cabello dorado y tan largo hasta la cintura. Pero había una extensa barba dorada que no le dejaba ver su rostro. Veía la cicatriz, pero nada más.

Y lo segundo también era verdad. ¡Él debería estar furioso! ¡Lanzando insultos por todos lados! Pero en cambio estaba extraño, como si quisiera llegar al corazón de la chica.

-Tal vez realmente te quiera, amiga—le dijo Hermione terminando de tomar su té—. No entiendo por que no le das una oportunidad. Cuando él volvió a capturarte, cuando Aqua ya había nacido, te trató muy bien. No entiendo por que eres tan cruel.

-¡Hermione! ¡Ponte en mi piel! ¡No tienes idea del daño que me hizo!

-¡Pero eso fue pasado! Ahora tú lo amas y puedes remediarlo.

-¡No lo amo!—exclamó Ginny sonrojada. Hermione levantó una ceja y bufó a la manera de Ron—. Tienes que dejar de incorporar el lenguaje corporal de Ron. A veces pienso que estoy hablando con mi hermano. ¿Las chicas donde están?

-En la casa de mis padres. ¡Ron consiguió la licencia de conducir! Aunque estoy segura de que Confundió al profesor...

-Sabes como es Ron. ¡Se niega tanto a convivir con los muggles!

-¡Ni que lo digas! Me hace recordar al día que conoció a mis padres.

* * *

**FLASH BACK**

* * *

Ron tropezó con una baldosa en el suelo por décima vez. Hermione empezó a reír pero lo miró algo enojada. Las orejas de Ron, escondidas en su cabello largo, se encendieron. Ella extendió su mano para que su novio la tomara. Ron sonrió nervioso y siguieron caminando por las calles que Hermione solía caminar en su adolescencia.

-No estés nervioso, amor, mis padres son simpáticos. Sobre todo por que están contentos de todo lo que has hecho por mí... por todas las veces que me has salvado.

-¿Hecho por ti? Jamás te he salvado... siempre te ha salvado Harry.

-¡Ronald!—le gritó enojada—. ¿Olvidas nuestro último año de aventuras? ¡Todo lo que hiciste por mí fue increíble! Jamás lo olvidaré. Apúrate, Ron.

Llegaron a una simple casa estilo ingles. Ron miró hacia todos lados queriendo desparecer o simplemente evaporarse. Hermione tocó un timbre extraño para los ojos de Ron. Él miró el artefacto sin saber que decir.

-¿Quién es?—dijo alguien del otro lado del aparato. Ron, sorprendido, se fue hacia atrás. Hermione rió.

-Soy yo, mamá.

-¡Ahí voy, mi amor!

-¿Qué se supone que es eso, Hermione?—preguntó Ron alterado.

-Un timbre. No empieces con tus preguntas, Ronald.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en llamarme Ronald? ¡Sabes que odio ese maldito nombre que a mi madre se me ocurrió ponerme! ¿Por qué no me puso algo más caballero? ¿Por qué no me puso William?—se preguntó Ron haciendo reír a Hermione.

-Por a simple razón de que tu hermano mayor se llama así, Ronald. ¡Hola, mamá!

Minutos después, ambos jóvenes estaban sentados tomando el té que solían tomar los ingleses. Ron estaba nervioso y sentía como la taza se tambaleaba. Sus orejas estaban tan rojas que las sentía arder.

-Es un placer conocerte, Ronald—dijo el señor Granger, una copia de Hermione pero en versión hombre y algo anciano—. Ella siempre hablaba de Harry Potter con algo de admiración y mucha amistad. Pero cuando hablaba de ti los ojos le brillaban. Suspiraba o bufaba cuando hablaba de ti.

-Siempre nos pareció raro. Pensábamos que Hermione sentía algo por Harry. Pero... aparentemente era sólo admiración—dijo la señora Granger sonriendo. Ahora era Hermione quien quería desaparecer.

-Yo... no lo sabía. No solía hablar de Hermione en mi casa. Eso lo dejaba para cuando no podía dormir por que esa autoritaria voz interrumpía mi cerebro de noche.

-¿En serio?—le preguntó Hermione sonrojada por eso.

-Pero, Ronald, dinos... ¿Cuándo piensas casarte con nuestra hija? Creo que ya ha esperado muchísimo...

La taza de té cayó al suelo y el grito de la señora Granger fue tan torturante como las lágrimas que ella derramó. Hermione ayudaba a su madre a limpiarlo. Ron, asustado, se levantó y fue hacia atrás del sillón. En el camino, le pisó accidentalmente la cola al gato. Este mismo empezó a gritar enloquecido. La señora Granger volvió a gritar como loca.

-¿Qué hice?—preguntó Ron cuando Hermione volvió de la cocina.

-La taza que dejaste caer...

-No la dejé caer... se me cayó.

-Da igual. Era una reliquia Granger. Y casi le sacas la cola al gato. No te preocupes por mi madre, ya se le pasará. No entiendo por que se vuelve loca por semejante tonterías. ¡Ron, no!—le gritó cuando él se apoyó en una estantería llena de tazas y, ante tanto peso, se cayó al suelo.

-Si quería casarme contigo tengo que darlo por olvidado—dijo él avergonzado mientras que la señora Granger volvía a gritar.

-¿Realmente quieres casarte conmigo?—le preguntó Hermione sorprendida con los ojos muy abiertos. Ron admiró esos ojos miel de la chica.

-Quiero casarme contigo desde que te vi con ese maldito de Krum. Pero ahora tus padres me odian.

-No te odian... y si fuera así. ¿A mi que me importa?—le dijo acercándose y besándolo. Ron la abrazó.

-¿Eso significa que te quieres casar?

-¿Estás seguro de que esas orejas son grandes o sólo son de adorno?

* * *

**FIN FLASH BACK**

* * *

Ginny se reía. Pero al escuchar gritos del piso superior puso los ojos en blanco volviendo a la vida. Hermione dijo que tenía que irse y se marchó algo nerviosa. La pelirroja sacó su varita e hizo aparecer comida.

-¿Por qué gritas así? ¿Tienes sarna? ¡Has espantado a mis visitas! ¿Te parece lindo?—le preguntó Ginny tirandole la comida a suelo. Draco la fulminó con la mirada.

-Sácame las cadenas. Quiero ir al baño.

-¿Te piensas que soy tonta? Sé que los Mortifagos pueden usar la magia sin varita—le dijo ella vengativa. Draco se rió.

-¿Te olvidas que no soy un Mortifago? La segunda vez que nos vimos yo me había retirado y, además, perdí fuerza con los Dementores. ¿Me dejarás ir al baño? Después me volveré a estas cadenas, Pecas.

-Pecas...—susurró sonrojándose tontamente. Le sacó las cadenas por arte de magia. Draco fue a bañarse mientras que Ginny dejaba en la cama la ropa que había comprado hacia mucho tiempo para él. Draco salió completamente desnudo.

Las mejillas de la pelirroja se pusieron completamente rojas. Se había olvidado de lo extenso que era su pecho y de lo hermoso que era. Miró hacia otro sitio mientras que Draco se vestía.

-No entiendo por que me haces esto—susurró él acercándose a ella y acechándola. Ella lo miró y recordó todos los males que ese rubio le causó.

-Tú sabes por que te hago esto, Malfoy. No intentes encontrarme... por que no lo harás—le advirtió recordando que estaba sentada en una cama.

-Pero ahora me quieres, Pecas... realmente me quieres.

-Te equivocas—le dijo Ginny pero él la silenció con un apasionado beso. La chica se sorprendió mientras que sus manos iban directamente hacia el cabello húmedo de Draco y lo acariciaban. Draco se recostó con ella en la cama mientras que Ginny intentaba pensar, aunque le costaba tanto.

-¿Ves que realmente me quieres?—le susurró Draco al oído.

-Si te quisiera no te estuviera haciendo esta dulce venganza—le dijo ella saboreando los labios por última vez y lanzándolo hacia atrás. Sacó su varita y él quedó atrapado por las cadenas.

-Eres tan maldita...

-Adivina quien me lo enseñó—le dijo acercándose a él con la varita en alto. Clavó la varita en el cuello de Draco, él se inclinó para poder besarla. Ginny recibió el beso pero no hizo nada. El rubio perdía planes.

-¿El maestro?

-Exacto, mi amor. Nos vemos luego. No hagas desastre sino me las pagarás. Y ahora por experiencia sabes que lo hago—le dijo riéndose y desapareciendo por la puerta.

* * *

Ginny se despertó de un golpe cuando escuchó que alguien caminaba por el Comedor. Se había quedado dormida en el sillón enorme. Se levantó con la varita elevada y apuntó al cuerpo que vio en la oscuridad.

-¿Quién eres?

-¿Te has olvidado de mí, pelirroja? ¿De todo lo que hice para que te escaparás de Draquito?

-Lo hiciste por que sabías que me iba a ganar el corazón de Draco si seguía en la mansión. ¿O no, querida Emina?—le preguntó Ginny riéndose con sarcasmo. Las luces se encendieron y la pelirroja vio a una Emina idéntica a la que vio por última vez. Esa mujer no había cambiado.

-Es cierto.

-¿A que has venido? Pensé que estabas muerta.

-No todo muere, pelirroja. Vengo por mi hija. Aqua Marine... ¿La conoces? Me han dicho que está bajo tu cuidado—comentó Emina haciendo estallar a Ginny.

¿Por qué no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo no pudo ver que su niña era tan parecida a Emina? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta? Sus mismos cabellos y su mirada de arrogancia. Su misma elegancia al caminar. Aqua era la hija de Emina.

¿Por qué se cegó? Aqua, muchas veces era parecida a Draco, y por eso pensó no tenía ningún parentesco con nadie más. Pero, durante esos 11 años, Aqua había tomado la personalidad de Ginny. Por eso se había olvidado de esas actitudes de ella al decir "Yo hago lo que quiero".

-¿Vas a quedarte callada? ¿Dónde está mi hija?

-Aqua se escapó de la casa. Se enojó conmigo por que le confesé que no era mi hija... y se marchó llorando. Seguramente debe estar buscando a su padre. Vete, Emina. O llamo a los Aurores. Eres un Mortifago. No tendrás a mi hija. Su tenencia en mía—le advirtió.

-La justicia muggle no me hará daño.

-¿Hace cuanto tiempo no estás en el país, Emina? La justicia maga ha decidido poner reglas sobre la crianza de los hijos. Tengo gente en el Ministerio, por si quieres saber. Aqua es mi hija... y su apellido es Weasley. No Malfoy. Retírate.

-Por ahora te haré caso. Pero buscaré por cielo y tierra a MI hija.

* * *

**-¡MALDITO! ¡TE ODIO! ¡HAS TERMINADO DE ARRUINAR MI VIDA! ¡TE ODIO TANTO! ¡HAS LASTIMADO TODOS MIS SENTIDOS! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE DETESTO! ¡JAMÁS TE DEJARÉ SALIR! ¡JAMÁS! ¡TE ODIO!**

Draco había escuchado casi media hora los gritos de Ginny. Ella lloraba con tanta angustia sin decirle por que. Draco miraba el cielo con dolor de cabeza. ¿Hasta cuando iba a estar así?

-¿Terminaste?

**-¡NO! ¡JAMÁS TE DARÉ A TU HIJA! ¿SABES POR QUE? ¡POR QUE ES HIJA DE LA RAMERA ESA!—**le gritó haciendo enfurecer a Draco.

-¿De quien?

-¡De Emina! ¡Tuviste una hija con Emina y jamás me lo dijiste! ¡Cuidé de esa nena! ¡Se volvió mi vida! La cuidé tanto... es mi hija... es mi hija—empezó ella a llorar tanto que lastimó el corazón de Draco.

-Es tu hija...

**-¡NO ES MI HIJA!—**exclamó levantándose de la cama y pegándole una bofetada—. ¡Es hija tuya y de esa ramera! ¡Me engañaste, Draco! ¡Me mentiste tan asquerosamente! ¡No mereces nada de lo que te di!

-¡No me diste nada!

-¿Amarte te parece nada? ¿Realmente te parece nada? ¿Cuidar de tu hija te parece nada? ¿Realmente? ¡Dímelo!

Draco se quedó en silencio mirando el rostro de Ginny. Su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas. Parecía que iba a morir de angustia. Al no responder, la pelirroja se sentó en un rincón, se abrazó las rodillas y lloró hasta que Draco no soportó sus llantos.

-¿Desde cuando me amas?

-Desde que me escapé por primera vez. Para ti no fue nada que yo estuviera encerrada ahí. Pero tú te volviste una parte de mí. Si pasaba un día y no aparecías... me entristecía... terminabas dañándome el doble. ¿Por qué no me di cuenta?

-Realmente... lo siento.

**-¡NO PIDAS PERDÓN! ¡ESAS PALABRAS NO SON DIGNAS PARA TU BOCA! ¡NO TE MERECES EL PERDÓN Y JAMÁS TE LO MERECERÁS! ¡TE MERECES SUFRIR! ¡SUFRIR TANTO QUE JAMÁS OLVIDES QUIEN SOY!**

**-¡JAMÁS OLVIDÉ Y JAMÁS OLVIDARÉ QUIEN ERES!**

-Pues no parece...—susurró Ginny quedando en silencio. Su mundo se caía abajo. Draco estaba confundido, dolorido pero una parte de su cuerpo estaba feliz por que Ginny realmente lo amaba. Eso significaba que en algún momento iba a soltarlo.

-Fue un error. Tú te habías ido. Estaba tan angustiado, enfurecido y lleno de ira. Emina, ya sabes como era, vino a buscarme para hablar. Estaba ebrio por que no te tenía. No sabía que era lo que quería... y me acosté con ella. Sé que le dije cualquier cosa... por que Emina se fue llorando.

Ginny seguía sin hablar.

-Meses después me dijo que estaba embarazada pero que si su madre y mi padre se enteraban iban a sacarle la nena. Apenas nació... me entregó a la nena. Pansy y yo cuidamos de ella hasta que Pansy quedó embarazada. Después apareciste tú... y el cuidado de Aqua Marine quedó en tus manos. ¿Dónde está ella?

**-¡LEJOS! ¡MUY LEJOS! ¡Y LO SEGUIRÁ ESTANDO! ¡POR TODO LO QUE ME HICISTE SUFRIRÁS! ¡SUFRIRÁS POR LO ÚNICO QUE SE SUPONE QUE QUIERES! ¡TU HIJA!**

-¡También te quiero a ti!—le gritó antes de que ella cerrara la puerta.

-Si hay algo que aprendí en esta vida... es que jamás le creas al que te dice que te quiere... después termina encerrándote en una habitación.

-Yo también he aprendido.

-Pues no parece.

* * *


	14. Encaprichada

**10**

**Encaprichada**

* * *

La pelirroja se limpiaba las lágrimas más tranquila. Estaba mucho más tranquila y se había prometido no llorar más. Cuando se levantó para pelear con la persona que le había hecho ese mal, la puerta principal se abrió y Aqua Marine entró enojada a su casa. A su lado estaba James Potter. Ambos tenían el rostro lleno de ira.

-No entiendo, mamá, como pudiste mandarnos a ese maldito campamento muggle. Jamás he visto personas tan repugnantes—se quejó Aqua mirándola llena de enojo.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Qué se supone que haces a estás horas de la noche?

-La profesora del campamento me dijo que era una irrespetuosa, caprichosa y que no era digna de estar en el campamento. Me enojé y, como podrás ver, le lancé un balde de pintura—le dijo mostrándole las manos llena de pintura verde.

-¡Aqua!

-Y me echaron del campamento. James me acompañó por que a él tampoco le gustaba el campamento. Harry nos trajo—le explicó mientras que Harry entraba a la casa. Ginny al verlo, recordó todo el mal que le había hecho. Salió corriendo hacia él y le pegó una bofetada. James se quedó mirando eso y dejó escapar un grito.

-¡Oye!

-Esto es problema entre tu padre y yo—dijo una Ginny furiosa mirando al hijo de Potter. Se acercó a Harry y le susurró al oído—. ¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Quiero hablar contigo pero en tu casa. Aquí está él.

* * *

Ginny se sentó en el perfecto sillón de Harry. Estaba realmente enojada. Harry la miraba incomodo. Sentía que estaba haciendo las cosas mal, pero no lo hacía de maldad. Realmente quería a esa mujer. La amaba desde el primer momento en que la dejó. Pero por culpa de Malfoy, ella había olvidado todo lo que habían vivido.

-¿Qué más hiciste? ¿Por qué se lo dijiste? ¡¿Por qué?!—le preguntó la pelirroja escuchando los gritos de la hija de Emina y del hijo de Potter.

-Por que te amo, Ginny. Por que te amo demasiado. Y estoy demasiado celoso. Por que no me entra en la cabeza que ames a ese maldito—admitió Harry poniéndose de cuclillas ante Ginny, así que a cabeza de Harry estaba a la altura de las rodillas de la chica. Parecía que le iba a pedir matrimonio.

-Harry... yo...

-Lo sé... estás enamorado de ese hombre. Y aunque intenté e intenté enamorarte no puedo. Por que fue mi culpa alejarte de mí.

-Cuando Draco me atrapó. Realmente te quería... y te sigo queriendo. Pero como un amigo. Eres a persona que siempre me ayudó a salir adelante. Realmente te quiero, Harry... pero...

-Estás llorando—susurró mirando como de los ojos de la chica caían lágrimas. Era la primera vez que veía esos ojos marrones tristes.

* * *

_**No, no es necesario que lo entienda**_

_**Por que nunca le ha servido la razón al corazón**_

_**Y el corazón no piensa**_

_**No mi vida**_

_**¿Para que te esfuerzas?**_

_**No me tienes que explicar**_

_**Siempre amare tu libertad**_

_**Por mucho que eso duela**_

* * *

-No lo entiendes, Harry. Aqua no es mi hija... jamás tuve una hija. Aqua es la hija de Emina—le dijo demostrando la amargura que tenía. Harry se quedó sorprendido y buscó las manos de la chica. Entrelazó sus manos.

-¿La maldita que te quería robar a Malfoy?

-¡Esa maldita! Yo no sabía que era la madre de Aqua.

* * *

_**Y si,**_

_**Entiendo que quieres hablar**_

_**Que a veces necesitas saber de mi**_

_**Pero No se si quiera saber de ti...**_

_**Vivir así, seguir así...**_

_**Pensando en ti...**_

* * *

-Me siento tan mal. Por que amo a Aqua. No me importaba quien fuera la madre. Cuando veía a Aqua... lo volvía a ver a él. Pero ahora... la veo a los ojos y me recuerda a esa maldita. Y... me destruye... por que sé que en algún momento... Malfoy la amó.

-No la amó... sabes a quien ama ese maldito. Te ama a ti, Ginny. Lo vi en sus ojos cuando...

* * *

_**Suelta mi mano ya por favor**_

_**Entiende que me tengo que ir,**_

_**Si ya no sientes mas este amor**_

_**No tengo nada mas que decir**_

_**No digas nada ya por favor**_

_**Te entiendo pero entiéndeme a mi**_

_**Cada palabra aumenta el dolor**_

_**Y una lagrima que quiere salir...**_

* * *

-¿Cuándo?

-Cuando le dije que me habías llamado a mí para capturarlo. Y fui yo... quien le avisó a Lucius Malfoy que se había escapado su hijo—le explicó Harry sintiéndose culpable.

-Suéltame. Suéltame, ya—le ordenó Ginny dándose cuenta de su error. Confiar en Harry—. **¡SUÉLTAME!**

-¡Perdóname, Ginny! ¡Pero no podía evitar los celos! ¡Estoy muriendo de celos!

-¡No me importan tus celos! ¡Suéltame! ¡Suéltame! ¡Aqua! ¡Nos vamos!

-¡No vas a hacerlo! No vas a destruir el futuro de Aqua. Si te vas no dejaré que James vaya a tu casa. Y Aqua se sentirá demasiado mal.

-¡Hazlo! Es mucho mejor que deje de juntarse con gente tan asquerosa.

* * *

_**Y por favor no me detengas**_

_**Siempre encuentro la manera de seguir**_

_**Y de vivir aunque ahora no la tenga**_

_**y No mi vida no vale la pena,**_

_**Para que quieras llamar**_

_**Si el que era yo**_

_**Ya no va a estar**_

_**Esta es la ultima cena.**_

* * *

-¿Qué sucede, mamá? ¡Oye! ¡Suéltala!—exclamó Aqua enojada acercándose a su madre. James también lo hizo. Harry se fue hacia atrás.

-Lo haré si te vas, Ginny.

-Pues hazlo. No te tengo miedo, Harry. Vamosnos, Aqua.

* * *

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no puedo ir a la casa de James? ¡Es mi amigo! ¡Mamá! ¿Me estás escuchando?—preguntó Aqua furiosa viendo como Ginny guardaba en una valija la ropa de Aqua, que era bastante. Cuando abrió su armario vio una guitarra eléctrica muggle de un color rosa metalizado.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto, Aqua Marine? ¿De donde la sacaste y con que dinero? ¡Es una guitarra muggle! ¡No tenemos este dinero! ¿Cómo la conseguiste?

-Me la regaló James.

-¿Y como tenía dinero muggle? ¿Fuiste realmente al campamento, Aqua Marine Weasley?—preguntó Ginny enojada. Sentía las venas llenas de dolor. Sobre todo por que estaba gritando y tal vez pudiera Draco escucharlas. Se rió de si misma, había olvidado que había lanzando un hechizo silenciador alrededor de su habitación.

-¡No empieces, mamá!

-¡Si empiezo!—gritó Ginny enojada—. ¿Fuiste al campamento?

-No. Fuimos a la casa de Potter todo este tiempo. Sabíamos que el campamento iba a llamarte... y por eso volví fingiendo que me habían echado.

-¡Claro! ¡Por eso volviste con Harry! ¿Y como conseguiste esta guitarra?

-Fuimos a el Callejón a cambiar dinero. Y la compramos en una tienda muggle que nos levó Harry. Pero no debes enfurecerte, mamá. James y yo tocamos en una banda con la hija de Fleur y Bill. ¡Lo hacemos muy bien!

-¿Y eso a mi que me importa? ¡Eres una bruja! ¡Y debes ser eso! Pensaba mandarte a la casa de a abuela, para que estés más tranquila. Pero se me ocurrió otra idea. Te quedarás aquí sola. Demasiado sola. Por que si vas a la casa de la abuela vas a ver a Potter—le gritó Ginny más que furiosa.

-¡¿Por qué?! ¿Por qué me haces esto, mamá? ¡Tengo que soportar demasiadas cosas aquí! ¿Sabes cual es una de las principales? ¡Que no sé quien soy! ¡No sé quien soy!—gritó una furiosa Aqua mientras que de sus ojos caían lágrimas.

-Eres mi hija, eso eres.

**-¡ESO ES MENTIRA! ¡NO SOY TU HIJA! ¡NO TENEMOS NADA IGUAL! ¡SOMOS COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTES! ¡MIRA TU CABELLO Y MIRA EL MÍO! ¡MIRA TUS OJOS, MAMÁ! ¡SON MARRONES! ¡Y MIRA LOS MÍOS!**

Ginny sacó una fotografía de su bolsillo. Draco sonreía y abrazaba a una hermosa nena rubia. La tenía guardada en el bolsillo de su abrigo durante años. La había guardado por años y años.

-Ese es tu padre... ¿Te parece que no son iguales?

Aqua no habló. Ginny entendió. Sacó su varita y dijo unas palabras. Se marchó sin hacer nada más. Había sido una noche demasiado larga. Tantas cosas habían pasado por su mente. Tantos problemas. Tantos...

Su hija quería ser parte de una banda. Se rió. No era mala idea.

**Canción: Sin Bandera – Suelta mi mano**


	15. Tu verdadera madre

**briiii! Que frío por Dios tengo los dedos helados. H-E-L-A-D-O-S. Bueh. Pido perdón de verdad por que prometi subir un día el capitulo, y no lo hice. Mi compu se rompió, y bueh, saben lo que hace eso. Pero acá les traigo un nuevo cap.**

**¿Les gusta como escribo? Please! Pasense por mi nuevo fic de Ginny. Se los ruego TT.**

**Besitos y si sos de argentina, feliz día del padre a tu papi.**

* * *

**11**

_**Tu verdadera madre**_

* * *

Aqua lloraba con tristeza mirando esa hermosa foto que jamás había podido conocer. Deseaba tanto conocer a su padre que se había olvidado de quien era ella. ¿Y que mal tenía no ser la hija de Ginny? Esa mujer había sido tan buena con la rubia. Le había dado todo lo que quería. La pelirroja tenía razón en estar enojada. Aqua sabía que había estado mal. Pero no podía evitarlo. Fue hacia su baúl y sacó un espejo algo sucio.

-Hace dos horas que te estoy llamando, Aqua. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Te castigó? Papá ha estado encerrado en su cuarto hace como dos horas. Eres hermosa aunque estés llorando.

-Gracias... pero estoy tan devastada.

Se sentó en su cama y miró el rostro de James en el espejo. Le contó todo lo que había pasado. Con miedo, guardó el espejo en el baúl y se recostó en su cama. Besó el rostro de Draco y cuando iba a dormirse notó algo.

Detrás de la foto rezaba: "Draco y Aqua Marine Malfoy... las personas que amo. Ginny".

-Con que se te ocurrió venir—preguntó Draco notando que la chica entraba a su cuarto con comida. El rubio se sorprendió. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas—. ¿Qué te sucedió?

-Tantas cosas... y ninguna puedo contarte.

-Puedes empezar con la que menos me lastimen. Aunque conociéndote... empezarás diciéndome que Aqua Marine se perdió y jamás volveré a verla. Sé que cuidas de ella. Pero... no escuchó su voz aunque intenté hacer silencio.

-Ella no vive conmigo. Vive con su abuela—mintió.

-¿Su abuela? Mi madre está muerta. Y la única familia que tiene Emina soy yo. Bueno, y mi padre.

-Tu padre ya sabe que no estás en Azkaban. Y asesinó a la persona que estaba fingiendo ser ti. Las cosas no me salen tan bien como esperaba—admitió Ginny alcanzándole la comida. Toda la tristeza que tenía en su cuerpo quería terminarla con Draco.

-¿Quién te falló en tu inteligente plan?

-Mi mejor amigo.

-¿Potter? Te ama... por eso falló. Me lo dijo cuando me atrapó. Me dijo que desde ese momento iba a intentar conquistarte. Veo que le ha salido mal... aún lo llamas amigo. Quiero ir al baño.

Ella le sacó las cadenas. Comió con tranquilidad mirando directamente a los ojos de Ginny. Cuando terminó se fue a bañar. Le sorprendió que ella no se moviera ni gritará. Al volver vio a Ginny en la misma posición. Sus piernas cruzadas y sus ojos tristes.

Draco se acercó dándose cuenta de lo que mucho que deseaba a esa mujer. Pero también deseaba saber donde estaba su hija, si Pansy o Jeremy estaban vivos. Suspiró y pasó la mano por la mejilla de Ginny. La dejó ahí. Ella no se movía. Miró sus ojos y se acercó tanto que sus narices rozaban.

-Eres débil... aunque lo niegues eres demasiado débil.

-Lo soy cuando he perdido todas las partes de mi corazón—susurró sin mirarlo. Draco notaba lo rojos que estaban sus ojos. Iba inclinando a Ginny hacia la cama. Aún no iba a besarla. Tenía que sacarle información no vestimenta.

-Entonces déjame recoger cada una de ellas.

-No puedes. No te lo mereces.

-Sabes que sí, _Pecas_. Aunque no quieras—susurró a su oído—. Como me hubiese gustado haber tenido a Aqua Marine contigo. Hubiese sido la persona más feliz.

¿Para que dijo eso? Ginny empezó a besarlo y él perdió el control. Era increíble como perdía completamente el control cuando sus labios lo rozaban. Ginny lo empujó y ella quedó sobre él.

-Has aprendido, pelirroja.

-He sufrido que es diferente.

-No has sufrido nada, tonta—dijo pero recibió una bofetada a cambio. Él la empujó hacia el otro lado y él quedó sobre ella. Su manta de cabellos cayó sobre el contorno del rostro de Ginny. Ambos se miraban directamente a los ojos.

-Perdóname por no decirte quien era la madre de Emina. Pero... no quería que odies a mi hija. Cuando la viste por primera vez... decidí ocultártelo.

-No entiendo por que, Draco.

-¡Por que ibas a odiarla, amor! Y yo quería que la ames... quería formar una pareja contigo—le susurró con tanta sinceridad que él mismo se sorprendió.

-¿Si amaba al padre por que no iba a amar a la hija?

-Pecas...—le dijo volviendo a besarla y perdiendo el hilo de la conversación.

* * *

Ginny tuvo un «_deja vu_» apenas abrió los ojos. El frío de la mañana intentaba invadir el cuarto, pero el abrazo de Draco le producía el calor suficiente. Ninguno había podido dormir. Ambos estaban despiertos. Abrazados y evitando el frío. Pero no hablaban. Ambos tenían los ojos abiertos mirando hacia la puerta de enfrente. A veces jugaban con sus manos o decían bromas tontas.

* * *

_**Antes de que empiece a amanecer,**_

_**Y vuelvas a tu vida habitual,**_

_**Debes comprender que entre los dos,**_

_**Todo ha sido puro y natural.**_

* * *

-¿Podré ver algún día a mi hija?

-Te encanta soñar, Draco. Pero ya es hora que despiertes—le dijo levantándose de su cama. Pensó en su hija pero puso la mente en blanco, no tenía que sentir lastima por ella.

-Espero que tu madre la cuide bien... ¿Sabes algo de mis amigos?

-No. Una vez vi a Pansy en la estación de Hogwarts. Pero estaba jugando con una nena y me ignoró—recordó ella.

-¿En Hogwarts? ¿Aqua Marine va a Hogwarts?—le preguntó lleno de alegría. No podía creerlo, él hubiese querido vivir eso. Pero Ginny había cuidado muy bien de su nena, suponía.

-No. Fui a acompañar al hijo de Potter ya que Harry no podía. Estaba con una nena de cabello oscuro. Era parecida a Jeremy—admitió.

* * *

_**Tú loca manía,**_

_**Has sido mía,**_

_**Solo una vez.**_

_**Dulce ironía**_

_**Fuego de noche, nieve de día.**_

_**Luego te levantas y te vas,**_

_**Él te está esperando como siempre,**_

_**Luces tu sonrisa más normal,**_

_**Blanca pero fría como nieve.**_

* * *

-¿Te vas?

-Tengo que trabajar. Me he tomado días libres por enfermedad. Pero no estoy enferma. Te quedarás aquí... solo.

-Quieres copiarme, lo sé. Pero no puedes ser fría con el enorme corazón que tienes. NI siquiera puedo lograr serlo yo... tu me sacaste de ese hielo.

-No me hables.

* * *

_**Y mientras yo,**_

_**Me quedo sin ti,**_

_**Como un huracán,**_

_**Yo soy feliz.**_

_**Tanta pasión, tanta osadía.**_

_**Noche en noche en blanco y sin dormir**_

_**Ardo entre los pliegues de mi cama**_

_**Sé que estás apunto de venir,**_

_**Pero sólo viene la mañana.**_

* * *

-¿Una foto de ella? Nada más que eso.

**-¡NO!—**le gritó con los ojos llenos de furia. Se terminó de vestir y le cerró la puerta en la cara. Draco suspiró, al menos podía dormir en una cama.

* * *

_**Tú loca manía,**_

_**Has sido mía,**_

_**Solo una vez.**_

_**Dulce ironía**_

_**Fuego de noche, nieve de día.**_

* * *

Aqua jugaba con su cabello pensando que hora debían ser. Estaba tan aburrida. Suponía que su madre había ido a trabajar, ya que era lunes. Faltaban dos meses para que empezará de nuevo Hogwarts. ¡Quería disfrutarlo! Miró la ventana y suspiró. Muchas veces se había escapado logrando golpearse. Pero en esos momentos, James estaba a su lado. Ahora se sentía tan sola.

-Aqua Marine...—susurró alguien detrás de ella.

La rubia se dio vuelta asustada para encontrarse con otra rubia idéntica a ella. Ambas se quedaron mirando. Emina le sonrió falsamente. Aqua se fue hacia atrás asustada. No sabía en que pensar.

-¿Quién eres tú y como llegaste a mi casa? ¡Además hay un conjuro de protección en mi habitación! ¡Lo lanzó mi madre!—exclamó Aqua sorprendida.

-Ella no es tu madre... yo soy tu verdadera madre.

-¿Qué cosa? ¿Estás jugando conmigo? Tú no puedes ser mi madre. Ginevra Weasley es mi madre... y Draco Malfoy es mi padre.

-Eso te dijo la pelirroja. Yo soy tu madre. Es cierto que tu padre es Draco... pero yo, Emina Malfoy, soy tu verdadera madre. Ahora, hija. ¿No quieres cumplir tus sueños de mi mano?—le preguntó con una sonrisa ambiciosa.

-¿De que manera?

-Si aceptas... hoy a la noche presentarás una canción en un bar muggle con tus amigos y tu banda. ¿Aceptas?

-¡Claro que si! Pero... no puedo decírselo a mi... a Ginny. Se enojaría.

-Vente conmigo. Vive todos tus sueños de mi lado. Primero lograremos el sueño de ser cantante... y después conocerás a tu padre.

Aqua estaba siendo sobornada por la codicia, lo sabía. Pero ver a su madre mirándola con esa sonrisa extraña. ¡Verdaderamente era su madre! Sus ojos y su cabello. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Emina hizo una mueca extraña que Aqua no llegó a ver. Iba a empezar una nueva vida.

* * *

**Canción: Ricky Martín – Fuego de noche, nieve de día**


	16. Puertas abiertas, sueños rotos

* * *

Hola como están! La verdad es que deberían golpearme y mandarme a la horca :( lo sé y pido MUCHISIMOS perdones. Perdonen en serio. Sé que la historia pierde sentido si tardo UN MES ENTERO en subirla. Pido perdón, tuve muchisimos problemas y por fin hoy puedo subir a todos mis fics.

Para respuesta de muchas, Aqua está haciendo lo que toda chica curiosa y enfadada con su madre, quién le mintió toda su vida, haría. Debe entenderla. Es buena chica .

También aprovecho el lugar para pedirles que pasen por mi nuevisimo fic: La historia no contada de Ginny Weasley. La verdad es que está muy bueno (: voy a seguir subiendo.

/s/4297503/1/LahistorianocontadadeGinnyWeasley

Nos vemos en el proximo posteo QUE PROMETO que será pronto.

* * *

**12**

**Puertas abiertas y sueños rotos**

* * *

Aqua miró a sus amigos con cierto nerviosismo. Repasaban una y otra vez la letra. James miraba inseguro lo que estaba sucediendo. No podía creer que esa mujer sea la madre de Aqua. A pesar de que Ginny era muy gritona, era una buena persona y buena madre. Esa mujer tenía algo extraño. La hija de Fleur y de Bill también estaba nerviosa, Yuri Weasley.

-¡Ay, que nervios!—exclamaron todos juntos.

-Emina... ¿Por qué tienes el mismo apellido que papá? Eran... ¿Hermanos? Por que te pareces mucho a él—le preguntó Aqua una pregunta que daba vueltas sin parar por su cabeza.

-No... hermanastros.

Bill entró y se llevó una sorpresa al ver a James y a Aqua. Sabía que ambos estaban castigados por que Molly había dicho que los extrañaba muchísimo. Al ver a Emina le llamó la atención.

-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y donde están sus padres?—les preguntó directamente a James y a Aqua.

-¿Padres?

-Aqua... no te hagas la tonta. ¿Dónde está tu madre?

-Ahí—susurró señalando a Emina. Bill la miró y tomó el brazo de Aqua y de James—. ¡Oye! ¡Suéltame, tío! ¡Ella es mi mamá! ¡Tú sabes que Ginny no es mi mamá! ¡Lo sabes!

-¡Pero ella te cuidó como tu verdadera mamá! ¡No tuvo la obligación! Harry atrapó a tu padre por ser Mortifago y lo encarceló en Azkaban. Ginny estaba prisionero de tu padre... y, sin ningún tipo de obligación, te cuidó.

-¡Oye, Weasley! ¡No tienes derecho que contarle la historia!—le gritó Emina furiosa.

-¡Y tú no tienes derecho de aparecer en la vida de Aqua cuando desapareciste apenas nació! ¿O ya lo olvidaste?—le gritó Bill furioso. Emina lo miró llena de furia. Pero nadie vio la tristeza de Aqua. James la miró sorprendido.

-Bill... no hay marcha atrás... no podemos irnos. Es nuestro sueño—le dijo James—. Llama a nuestros padres si quieres. Pero déjanos cantar. Una sola canción... una sola.

-Por favor, papá. Te lo ruego. Hazlo por Aqua. ¡Mira como la dejaste! ¡La has matado!—exclamó señalando a Aqua, que se tapó la cara con rapidez. Emina seguía ahí mirándola sin saber que hacer. Bill aceptó y desapareció de la vista de todos. James fue hacia Aqua y la abrazó.

-Ya estamos aquí... ¿Qué vamos a cantar?—preguntó Aqua soltándose agresivamente de James, él la miró sin entender.

-Lo que tu quieras, amiga.

-¿Podemos cantar "_Llévame_"?

Los otros dos se quedaron en silencio entendiendo por que. Ambos aceptaron nerviosos. Emina miró a su hija sin sentir orgullo alguno.

* * *

Ginny escuchó lo que dijo Bill y subió las escaleras diciéndole que iba a ir en minutos. Bill desapareció en dirección a la casa de Harry. La chica abrió la puerta de Draco y se enfrentaron cara a cara.

-Yo...—empezó a balbucear. Ginny le lanzó ropa nueva y limpia.

-Apúrate si es que quieres ver a tu hija—le ordenó.

-¿A Aqua Marine? ¿Realmente? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué lo haces?

-Por que he hecho sufrir mucho a Aqua y a ti. No quiero que ninguno sufra más. Y además... por que Emina está con ellos. No sé como lo hizo... pero no quiero que lastime a Aqua... no podría soportarlo—susurró con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. No sabía por que, pero cuando nombraba a Aqua sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Draco se acercó a ella y tomó su rostro con las manos. Miró esos ojos oscuros tan tristes.

-Te amo, pelirroja.

* * *

Los tres se miraron. Aqua se acercó al micrófono y tosió con nerviosidad. Todos estaban esperando que cante. La batería de Yuri empezó. Aqua estaba más que nerviosa. Iba a desmayarse. Pero también estaba tan triste. Iba a cantar con el corazón, de eso no había duda.

_**mírame, **_

_**quien sabe a donde llegare**_

_**tómame,**_

_**no hay suelo ya donde caer.**_

Ginny y Draco entraron al bar mirando a esa rubia de ojos grises. Esa chica de mechones negros y dorados. Con esa vestimenta que combinaba con el estilo de música. De esa chica que lloraba pero seguía cantando bien.

_**Ven,**_

_**llévame del dolor**_

_**que esta oscuro y no oigo tu voz**_

_**sólo quiero respirar**_

_**que la noche me va a matar.**_

Draco dejó escapar unas tontas lágrimas al verla. No podía creerlo. ¡Esa era su Aqua Marine! Esa era la chica que amaba. Se fueron atrás, no quería que ella se largará peor a llorar.

Aqua cantaba en su mundo, miró hacia atrás y extendió la mano a James. Él la tomó, aunque no podía tocar su guitarra. Por suerte, en ese momento no tenía que tocar.

_**Tómame,**_

_**que el mundo se vino a mis pies**_

_**llévame,**_

_**que hoy ya no me quiero esconder.**_

Y los vio. En el momento que James la soltó, vio la cabellera de su madre. Y vio dos pares de ojos observando a la rubia con puro orgullo. Eso le hizo llorar aún más. Miró a Emina, que estaba parada detrás del escenario con los brazos cruzados. Suspiró y empezó a cantar desde el fondo del corazón.

_**ven,**_

_**llévame del dolor**_

_**que esta oscuro y no oigo tu voz**_

_**solo quiero respirar**_

_**que la noche me va a matar**_

James se acercó a ella y empezó a tocar a su lado. Aqua estiró su micrófono hacia su oído dejando ya de llorar y sintiéndose mejor. James le sonreía. Draco notó que ese chico ya lo conocía.

_**dame un beso,**_

_**algo que me haga al fin regresar**_

_**y llorar en tus brazos al final**_

_**que aun hay tiempo para escapar**_.

-¡Y ahora el punteo de mi mejor amigo James!—gritó Aqua con una sonrisa. James hizo lo suyo dejando que Aqua terminará cantando con todo el corazón.

_**ven**_

_**llévame del dolor**_

_**ven**_

_**llévame del dolor **_

_**Llévame, llévame, llévame...**_

Se dejó caer al suelo, arrodillándose y terminando de cantar el título de la canción. Una especie de telón cayó, asustando a Aqua. James corrió a abrazarla con fuerza. Yuri gritaba feliz.

-Lo lograste... ¡Lo hiciste con tanto sentimiento que me moría por llorar! ¡Jamás cantaste tan bien, Aqua!—le decía con una sonrisa llena de alegría.

-¡Los vi, James! ¡A mamá y a papá! ¡Estaban al final dándome apoyo! ¡Me miraban llenos de alegría y orgullo! ¡Era él! ¡Era él!—gritó emocionada levantándose y dejando todo.

Cuando se levantó, Emina la tomó del brazo. James se levantó con la varita preparada. Yuri se quedó mirándolos sorprendida. Aqua le susurró a James que bajará la varita.

-Ese no era tu padre.

-¡Lo era! ¡Lo era! ¡Oye, suéltame!—gritó enojada mientras que Emina la tomaba del brazo y apretaba con fuerza. Aqua gritó al sentir las uñas clavándose en su brazo. James quiso ayudarla.

-¡_Crucio_!—gritó y el chico cayó lejos. Yuri se acercó e intentó levantarlo. Cuando levantó la vista, Aqua había desaparecido junto con su madre.

* * *

**Canción: Kudai – Llévame.**


End file.
